The Man with the Iron Mask
by Asterous-Poison
Summary: "Raconte-moi une histoire Thor. Raconte-moi encore les nouvelles d'Yggdrasil et des mondes." AU
1. Prologue : Raconte-moi une Histoire

« Alors ? A quoi est-ce que je ressemble ? »

Thor ne répond pas tout de suite. Son regard observe chaque détail de ce nouveau masque dont Loki semble si fier. Et comme tous les autres qui ont dissimulé les yeux verts de son frère, Thor hait ce masque de tout son être.

« A Loki. »

Thor répond toujours ça. C'est un mensonge. Ce visage couvert de métal peint ne ressemble en rien à son frère. Mais il ne peut pas répondre autre chose. Il aimerait lui dire que ce masque est encore plus immonde que l'ancien, qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi Loki s'obstine à dissimuler son visage derrière ces amas de fer, de clous et de cuir, qu'il est monstrueux avec ça. Mais il ne veut pas faire de peine à Loki. Ou le mettre en colère. Il ne peut le voir que parce qu'il le lui autorise. Il ne veut pas perdre ce privilège comme son Père ou sa Mère. Ou tout le reste des habitants d'Asgard.

« Tu dis toujours ça. » murmure Loki.

Même sa voix est déformée par ce maudit masque. Thor voudrait le lui arracher et le jeter dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

« C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. »

Lentement, le masque hoche pensivement la tête. Thor sait qu'il sait. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne changera ses positions. Loki lui tourne alors le dos et se dirige vers la large fenêtre qui découpe la moitié du mur de sa chambre. Il pose une main gantée et appuie sa tête contre la vitre. Un bruit sec se fait entendre lorsque le métal et le verre s'entrechoquent et fait courir un frisson de rage sur l'échine de Thor. Il reste là où il est, assis sur l'extrémité du lit de Loki. La voix étouffée de son frère vibre à nouveau à travers le métal.

« Raconte-moi une histoire Thor. Raconte-moi encore les nouvelles d'Yggdrasil et des mondes. »

Et Thor raconte. Comme à chaque fois. Il raconte les nouvelles du royaume, les nouveaux ragots, ses nouvelles aventures avec les Warriors 3, ses nouveaux exploits, ce qu'il a vu durant ses voyages dans les autres mondes. Il lui décrit les paysages, les arbres, les fleurs, l'herbe, les créatures. Il tente même de raconter les odeurs, les saveurs, ses sensations, celles de ses compagnons. Il lui détaille le sourire de Sif, la grâce de ses gestes, sa force. Il lui relate les paroles et nouveaux décrets d'Odin et lui rappelle la douceur de Frigga. Il lui dit tout, sans rien omettre, sans rien cacher.

Loki écoute, silencieux, toujours dos à lui. Il n'interrompt Thor que pour poser de rares questions ou demander des précisions. Il est loin, loin d'ici. Thor ne peut pas le voir mais ses yeux sont grands ouverts et versent des larmes amères alors qu'il regarde, par l'intermédiaire des récits de son frère, les paysages d'Alfaheim, de Midgard ou de Nidavellir. Mais lorsque Thor n'a plus rien à raconter, Loki revient dans ses appartements si richement décorés que leur vue lui fait mal aux yeux et lui donne la nausée. Il n'est pas dupe. Ne l'a jamais été. Il est en cage, une cage dorée qu'il a lui-même fait construire autour de lui et dont il ne s'échappera jamais.

Alors, il pleure encore et il hait. Mais Thor ne le voit pas. C'est pour cela qu'il déteste ce masque, et tous ses prédécesseurs. Il ne peut savoir que Loki souffre que s'il le lui dit. Mais Loki ne le lui dit jamais et ne le fera jamais. Thor ne peut pas savoir quand son frère a besoin de son aide et ne sait jamais s'il lui en apporte assez ou à temps. Ce masque de fer abject lui en empêche. Un jour il fera sauter le verrou et coupera les lanières de cuir qui maintiennent le masque sur le visage de son frère et il sortira Loki de sa prison. Il en a fait le serment. Mais ce jour n'est, hélas, pas encore arrivé.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Il Etait une Fois

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fait (et encore beaucoup d'autres à faire…) !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé un petit message pour me donner leurs impressions, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir (et un peu rougir aussi) ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer à nouveau vos commentaires et à me prévenir si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe pour que je les corrige et puisse continuer à m'améliorer.

Merci tout spécialement à Elyon ! J'espère que ce chapitre va aussi te plaire et qu'il va un peu éclairé sur le timeline de l'histoire ! Ça devrait se préciser au fil des chapitres. Merci encore !

Pour les crédits, sachez que tous les personnages présents dans cette histoire appartiennent à Marvel (gloire à Marvel !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Il Etait une Fois**

* * *

Lorsque Thor et Loki étaient enfants, Loki ne portait pas de masque et ne vivait pas retranché dans sa chambre. Il ne partageait pas son temps entre l'étude de grimoires hors d'âge, la contemplation d'un extérieur inaccessible à travers sa fenêtre et la fabrication de masques monstrueux.

A vrai dire, Loki était tout à fait semblable à son frère. Lui et Thor couraient dans les couloirs du Palais en riant, jouaient dans les immenses jardins de Frigga et inventaient mille et un subterfuges pour échapper à la surveillance de leurs nurses et se rendre en ville. Ils s'émerveillaient alors de tout, profitaient sans scrupules des fruits et pâtisseries que les commerçants leur offraient à cause de leur appartenance à la famille royale et rencontraient d'autres enfants de leur âge qui les entraînaient dans leurs jeux.

Puis, lorsque le ciel s'empourpraient des rayons du soleil couchant, ils retournaient au Palais et faisaient semblant de n'être jamais partis. Et ils riaient et riaient encore devant la mine déconfite de leurs nurses et les soupirs las de leur mère. Alors celle-ci faisait semblant de les gronder et les envoyait au lit. Et lorsqu'aucun ne trouvait le sommeil, elle s'asseyait sur le rebord de leur lit, les laissait se blottir auprès d'elle et leur racontait les histoires et les contes du passé. A chaque fois que le nom de Géant des Glaces apparaissaient dans ses récits, Loki se pelotonnait un peu plus contre elle tandis que Thor jurait de les anéantir tous sans exception lorsqu'il serait grand pour les empêcher de nuire à nouveau. Frigga prenait un petit air gêné puis reprenait son conte là où elle l'avait laissé, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque ses deux enfants dormaient à poings fermés.

En grandissant, les deux frères se distinguèrent l'un de l'autre. Loki suivait la voie des érudits tandis que Thor devenait un guerrier fort et brave. L'un se découvrit un talent tout naturel pour la magie et l'autre des aptitudes tout à fait exceptionnelles pour le combat. Chacun excellait dans son domaine et était le complémentaire de l'autre. Loki, calme et posé, refroidissait les ardeurs de Thor et l'empêchait de prendre des décisions trop hâtives tandis Thor, jovial et aventureux, poussait Loki à s'ouvrir aux autres et à voir du pays. Et tous les deux étaient pleinement satisfaits de cela.

Mais tout pris fin lors d'un jour d'été parmi tant d'autres. Loki s'était plaint de fatigue et de fièvre ce matin-là et il fallu toute l'énergie de Thor pour convaincre son frère de se lever, encore plus pour le persuader de l'accompagner, lui et leurs amis, à une partie de chasse.

« Bien essayé Loki ! Mais tu m'as promis cette partie de chasse et aucun de tes stratagèmes ne me fera y renoncer ! Une promesse est une promesse ! »

Durant tout le jour, il resta à la traîne. Il fut l'objet de toutes les taquineries de ce jour. Il eut beau dire qu'il ne faisait pas semblant, qu'il était réellement malade et que si, au moins, ils chassaient en terrain plat il irait plus vite, qu'il serait plus aisé de chasser avec la fraîcheur de la nuit plutôt que sous le soleil brûlant du jour, que la chaleur le faisait souffrir, personne ne le crut. Loki, malgré tout le respect que Thor avait pour lui, était connu pour ses mensonges après tout. Lorsqu'il implora une pause au cours de l'ascension de la colline aux Arbres Rouges, Thor soupira.

« Vraiment mon frère, tu passes trop de temps dans tes livres ! Te voilà incapable de faire plus de trois pas sans te retrouver à l'agonie ! »

« Je… suis… malade Thor ! »

« Parce que tu restes toujours cloîtré dans ta bibliothèque à lire des livres incompréhensibles ! Tu t'empâtes mon frère ! Le grand air et de l'exercice, voilà ce qu'il te faut ! Allez Loki ! En route ! »

Alors Loki se tut et fit de son mieux pour suivre son frère sans se plaindre.

Mais ce ne fut pas assez. Alors que le Soleil atteignait son zénith et que Thor s'apprêtait à abattre un magnifique cerf, une quinte de toux rauque, suivie par un gémissement pathétique raisonna dans la forêt, faisant fuir le cerf. Cette fois, Thor se mit en colère. Il avait supporté la mauvaise volonté de son frère toute la matinée et il en avait assez. Le visage rouge de colère, il se retourna vers son frère, prêt à lui hurler de cesser ses petits jeux qui étaient en train de le rendre fou. Mais sa colère retomba en un instant et il ne cria pas.

Car Loki s'était effondré au sol. Et parce que Loki convulsait.

« LOKI ! »

A la vitesse de l'éclair, Thor se précipita aux côtés de son frère, espérant qu'il ne s'agissait là qu'une autre de ses ruses et que Loki se relèverait en riant devant le visage paniqué de son frère. Mais Loki ne se releva pas. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux bras de Thor avec la force du désespoir et Thor vit la peau de Loki se craqueler et fondre. Il vit le bleu ramper sur le corps de son frère et ses yeux se teindre de sang. Il sentit le froid lui brûler la peau et il se recula vivement, surpris, pour échapper à ces mains au froid mortel.

« Que… ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Loki ! »

Loki émit un cri étranglé lorsque d'étranges lignes rocailleuses apparurent sur son corps. Thor s'agenouilla à nouveau près de son frère. Il essaya de le maintenir immobile mais n'osait le toucher de peur de le blesser et, à sa plus grande honte, d'être brûlé par cette peau bleue immonde.

Après de longues secondes, les spasmes cessèrent et des yeux rouges privés de pupilles cherchèrent faiblement ceux de Thor. D'une voix éraillée et tremblante, Loki murmura :

« Thor… j'ai… froid… »

Puis ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite et il cessa de bouger tout à fait. Alors, paniqué, les mains tremblantes et les yeux rendus aveugles par des larmes qui refusaient de cesser de couler, Thor pris Loki dans ses bras et, ignorant au mieux les brûlures provoquées par la peau bleue traversée de motifs étranges, il se précipita vers le Palais.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Ce qui fut le Pire

Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà un chapitre très court, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite est en route ! J'attends vos impressions avec impatience ! ^o^

Crédits : Marvel est toujours l'heureux détenteur des personnages cités !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Ce qui fut le pire.**

* * *

Il crut que les larmes de sa Mère seraient ce qui fut de plus pénible. Pires encore que les regards horrifiés des habitants d'Asgard lorsqu'ils virent leurs deux Princes, l'un échevelé, haletant, le visage ruisselant de larmes et les bras et les épaules couvertes de brûlures et l'autre, inconscient et le corps recouvert d'une peau bleue rocailleuse. Pires que la panique dans la voix d'Odin lorsqu'il ordonna à son page d'aller quérir Eir de toute urgence afin qu'elle soigne son fils. Pires que lorsqu'Odin prit Loki dans ses bras, réprimant une grimace de douleur lorsque le froid attaqua la peau de ses mains, pour l'emmener dans ses appartements, loin de Thor. Pires que les tentatives maladroites de sa servante pour lui remonter le moral alors qu'elle traitait les brûlures sur ses épaules. Pires que d'attendre à l'extérieur de la chambre où Loki était traité et où il avait l'interdiction d'entrer pour voir son frère.

Il avait tort.

Le pire, ce fut de voir Loki totalement inerte, nu, gisant dans un bain de glace, la peau toujours bleue, la respiration sifflante, la poitrine reliée au Casket of Ancient Winters par un lien magique brillant d'une lumière bleutée. Le pire, ce fut de voir son **Père** pleurer en caressant les cheveux imprégnés d'eau glacée et de sueur de son frère en lui demandant pardon. Le pire ce fut de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait avec Loki et que personne ne veuille lui répondre.

Le pire ce fut qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et que, pour la première fois de sa vie, Thor se sentit totalement inutile.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Tu n'es pas né Asgardien

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre de la semaine ! Je pense qu'il va compenser le tout petit bout de rien du tout de dimanche dernier. Bonne lecture ! ^o^

Crédits : Marvel, Marvel, toujours Marvel ! ^o^

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Tu n'es pas né à Asgard, mon Fils.**

* * *

Eir a dit avoir endigué le mal, mais une partie du visage de Loki reste marquée. C'est comme si sa face avait été déchirée en deux puis recousue avec du tissu de mauvaise qualité. Un tissu de couleur bleue. Il en va de même pour sa main droite. Ses yeux sont, eux, redevenus normaux, même si celui de droite est désormais cerclé de rouge.

Quand Loki reprend connaissance et voit ce à quoi ressemble à présent son corps, lorsqu'il regarde, horrifié, la peau bleue et rocailleuse caractéristique des Géants des Glaces qui le recouvre en partie, il panique et hurle jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales cassent. _Ça n'est pas vrai, ça ne peut pas être vrai, ça ne peut pas être vrai. Ça. Ne. Peut. Pas. Être. Vrai. _

Sauf que ça l'est.

Lorsque sa Mère tente de l'approcher pour le réconforter, il se débat et tente de fuir. Mais ses jambes sont trop faibles pour le supporter et il son corps s'effondre. Il réalise alors qu'il ne peut plus respirer, car ses poumons sont en feu. Il a l'impression d'être en train de brûler vif. Sa peau le démange et craquelle à plusieurs endroits, laissant apparaître de nouvelles plaques bleues.

Il ignore ce qu'il lui arrive. Et ça le terrifie. Alors il essaie d'obtenir des réponses, même si sa gorge le fait souffrir et que sa voix a disparut. Il regarde Odin avec des yeux à la fois suppliants et accusateurs, car il sait que le Père de Tout sait ce qui se passe.

Odin s'agenouille là où son fils est tombé et, d'une voix tremblante et le regard larmoyant, il explique.

« Tu n'es pas né à Asgard, mon fils. » Il marque une pause, cherchant ses mots avec hésitation. « Tu es né à Jotunheim. »

A ces mots, Thor sursaute et regarde son Père, bouche bée. Son frère qu'il aime plus que quiconque ? Un de ces monstres ? Impossible ! Et pourtant, la peau bleue, les étranges motifs qui la parcourent, les yeux rouges, le froid brûlant… Thor les a reconnus dès les premiers instants. Mais il croyait qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un sort, une malédiction jetée sur le plus jeune fils d'Odin par Jotunheim pour punir celui qui les soumit autrefois. Il ne peut associer son frère à ces brutes sans cervelle. Il ne peut croire que Loki est l'un d'eux. Non. Cela ne se peut…

Loki, lui, est immobile. Il attend qu'Odin continue.

« Tu es venu au monde alors que la guerre faisait rage entre nos deux peuples. Je t'ai trouvé, seul et abandonné à la morsure des vents et à la Mort, car trop chétif pour être considéré comme digne de vivre. Et bien que tu sois né Jötunn, à l'instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi, j'ai éprouvé pour toi tout l'amour qu'un père peut avoir pour son fils. Alors je t'ai emmené avec moi, loin du froid et de la faim, pour t'élever comme l'un des miens. Seule ta Mère fut mise dans la confidence. Même Thor n'en savait rien. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

En entendant cela, Loki jette un bref regard à Thor. Vu la tête qu'il fait, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'agit là de la vérité. A cet instant, il sent la colère germer dans son cœur. Néanmoins, Odin parle toujours, alors Loki repose son regard sur le Père de Tout, bien qu'il n'écoute plus qu'à moitié.

Odin lui explique que la magie de Loki était déjà présente lorsqu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson. Qu'à l'instant où ses mains touchèrent son petit corps, le bleu disparut et sa peau mua pour lui faire ressembler à un Aesir. Odin avoue, honteux, qu'il fut soulagé par cette métamorphose, car il devenait alors bien plus facile pour lui d'élever cet enfant comme l'un des siens s'il restait ainsi. C'est pourquoi il ne révéla jamais, ni à lui, ni à personne d'autre qui il était réellement de peur que Loki ne soit rejeté et haït par le peuple d'Asgard. Il voulait juste protéger son fils, rien de plus.

Alors Loki grandit, persuadé d'être un Aesir, d'être le second Prince d'Asgard et un prétendant légitime au Trône, tout comme Thor. Son corps ne repris jamais son apparence de Jötunn. Mais un mensonge, aussi travaillé et perfectionné qu'il soit, ne peut durer éternellement. Même si Loki n'avait pas l'apparence d'un Géant des Glaces, il **était** un Jötunn et rien ne pourrait jamais changer cela. Voilà pourquoi les grandes chaleurs de l'été avaient toujours été éprouvantes pour lui. C'était la raison pour laquelle Loki ne ressentait jamais le froid, même lors des pires tempêtes de neige. C'était également pourquoi il souffrait à présent.

Les Jötunns, aussi belliqueux et avides de nouveaux territoires qu'ils étaient, n'avaient jamais tenté d'envahir Asgard. Et il y avait une raison à cela. L'atmosphère même d'Asgard, chaude et sèche, était toxique pour eux et brûlait leurs entrailles jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que cendres. Durant des années, la magie de Loki le protégea au mieux contre ces effets. Mais à présent, cette magie était elle-même affectée par ce qui était comme du poison pour Loki et ne parvenait plus à assumer ce rôle. Son corps encaissa comme il put, jusqu'à ce qu'à son tour il s'effondre.

Asgard était en train d'éliminer l'intrus en rongeant son corps de l'intérieur. Et malgré tous les pouvoirs et les connaissances d'Odin, malgré les talents de guérisseuse d'Eir et les pommes d'or d'Idunn, Loki était en train de mourir.

Odin lui avoue tout cela en versant des larmes de culpabilité et de douleur. Il supplie Loki de le pardonner, car il est celui qui l'a forcé à vivre dans cet endroit que son corps ne peut supporter. Il promet de trouver une solution, de faire tout ce qu'il est en son pouvoir de Roi des Dieux pour le délivrer de la douleur et lui permettre de vivre aussi longtemps qu'il aurait vécu s'il était vraiment un Aesir. Il jure sur ses Ancêtres et sur son œil restant qu'il n'a jamais voulu le faire souffrir, qu'il donnerait tout pour que les choses en soient autrement. C'est un spectacle aussi pathétique que déchirant que de voir Odin, Grand Maître des Neuf Mondes, à genoux devant son fils et pleurer, pleurer, pleurer…

Loki ne pleure pas. Les paroles, promesses et suppliques d'Odin sont perdues quelque part entre le chaos de ses pensées et la souffrance de ses poumons en feu. Il l'a entendu, mais ne l'a pas écouté. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il n'est pas Loki d'Asgard, fils d'Odin et de Frigga, frère de Thor. Il est un monstre. L'un de ceux qui l'ont fait trembler de peur et pleurer la nuit lorsqu'il était enfant. L'un de ceux que Thor a juré d'exterminer. Et il va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, brûlé vif par le même Royaume qu'il a toujours considéré comme son foyer. A présent que Thor sait qu'il est un Géant des Glaces, même dégénéré, est-ce qu'il va l'abattre comme il a juré de le faire ?

Loki regarde ses mains. Et lorsqu'il voit cette peau rocailleuse, étrangère et hideuse qui, il le sait, rampe sur son bras droit et dévore la moitié de son visage, la rage et la haine emplissent son cœur. Odin n'est pas son Père, pas plus que Frigga sa Mère. Ils lui ont menti. Sa vie n'est rien de plus qu'un odieux mensonge. Pourquoi les croire à présent lorsqu'ils se disent désolés et mortifiés par ce qui lui arrive ? Comment peuvent-ils prétendre comprendre ce qu'il ressent et compatir à sa douleur ? _Comment osent-ils ?_

Ses forces lui reviennent tout d'un coup et Loki se relève, repoussant violemment Odin loin de lui. Sans dire un mot, sans même daigner poser les yeux sur ses soi-disant parents, il traverse la pièce à grandes enjambées, les poings serrés. Il reste sourd aux appels désespérés d'Odin et aux lamentations de Frigga. Il ignore la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine et fuit (car même s'il tente de se persuader du contraire, il **est **en train de fuir) vers ses appartements et s'y enferme à doubles tours.

Mais même les tentures familières et ses précieux livres ne le réconfortent pas. Au contraire. Cette pièce regorge d'objets précieux et brillants, la plupart d'entre eux servant à sa magie, tous offerts en guise de présents par sa fausse famille. Loki laisse la haine l'envahir un peu plus. Ces objets ne font que lui rappeler qui il est vraiment. Ils lui crachent au visage l'image du monstre qu'il est devenu. Ils lui rappellent ce qu'il a perdu. Alors, méthodiquement et avec une grande application, il brise chaque miroir, chaque surface susceptible de lui renvoyer son image. Puis il démantèle les meubles de bois précieux et explose les délicats ornements qui décorent la pièce. Il élimine chaque source de lumière. Il détruit tout ce qu'il voit.

Alors qu'il est en train d'arracher la bannière d'Odin du mur, sa main droite glisse et s'écorche sur un bout de métal tordu. Le sang qui coule de la blessure est rouge. Loki regarde sa main, fasciné et étrangement soulagé. Peut-être n'est-il pas trop tard ? Peut-être que s'il retire cette maudite peau, une fois guérie elle redeviendra comme avant ? Après tout, les serpents sont bien capable de changer de peau comme ils veulent… Alors Loki plonge ses ongles dans son poignet droit et tire. Il arrache cette peau immonde et creuse la chair jusqu'à ce que son avant-bras soit couvert de sang. Jusqu'à ce que la douleur de sa main droite efface celle de son cœur. Il regarde les dégâts qu'il s'est infligé, puis le désastre que sont ses appartements, et explose de rire avant de s'attaquer de nouveau à la bannière.

Enfin, quand tout est noir et dévasté, alors seulement Loki se laisse tomber à terre et pleure.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le Serment Renouvelé

Bonjour tout le monde ! Après une longue semaine d'attente, voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre (je crois que le temps où je pouvais sortir 2 chapitres par semaines est révolu… désolée… TvT) ! Celui la m'a donné du mal (aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Thor est plus compliqué à décrire que Loki… allez savoir…). Enfin bref ! Merci pour votre soutient et votre patience ! ^o^

Bonne lecture ! ^o^

Crédits : ça n'a pas change depuis la dernière fois, Marvel est toujours seul propriétaire des personnages cités.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le Serment Renouvelé.**

* * *

Thor est resté là, paralysé et muet, ne sachant quoi faire ou dire pendant que son Père faisait ses aveux à Loki. Il a vu les yeux de son frère s'écarquiller et s'emplir d'une colère froide et implacable alors même qu'Odin, à genoux devant lui, pleurait sans jamais cesser de supplier Loki de le pardonner. Frigga, elle, sanglotait silencieusement, les mains pressées sur son cœur. Elle voulait embrasser son fils mais n'osait s'approchait de peur qu'il ne la rejette à nouveau.

Tout n'est que Chaos dans l'esprit de Thor. Il a le tournis et à mesure qu'Odin dévoile un peu plus la vérité sur Loki, il sent le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Loki n'est pas son frère. Et il est mourant. Il ne sait pas ce qui l'horrifie le plus. Celui avec qui il a passé toute son enfance, celui qui a partagé ses rires et ses pleurs, sa gloire comme ses échecs, est un Géant des Glaces. Celui qu'il a juré de protéger quoiqu'il arrive est condamné. Il se rappelle à cet instant toutes les fois où lui et ses amis ont appelé ''monstres'' les Jötunns. Toutes les fois où ils devenaient les créatures à abattre durant leurs jeux. Toutes les fois où il a juré de tous les exterminer.

Il a envie de vomir.

Lorsque Loki quitte la pièce, la haine et l'horreur gravées sur ses traits, Thor est trop hébété pour réagir. Il est déjà loin quand il pense à essayer de le retenir. A cet instant, Thor se hait. Il déteste sa lenteur qui l'empêche d'agir et de parler, son ignorance et son incapacité à manipuler les mots comme son frère sait le faire. Il se maudit pour avoir entraîné Loki dans cette stupide partie de chasse alors que son frère lui répétait qu'il ne sentait pas bien. C'est lui qui a tout déclenché. Il a brisé le destin et le bonheur des trois personnes qu'il aime plus que tout au monde.

A présent, tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est constater les dégâts. Loki a déserté les lieux. Odin et Frigga sont à terre, sanglotant, impuissants et vieux. Lui, Thor, le puissant Thor, le plus grand héro des Neufs Mondes, reste planté là, la gorge nouée et les bras ballants, comme l'idiot qu'il est. Gardes et serviteurs ont littéralement fui. Eir en a fait de même. Aucun d'entre eux ne veut voir leurs Souverains ainsi effondrés. Et tous redoutent la tempête qui, ils le savent, viendra après.

Thor l'attend lui aussi, la tempête. L'espère même. Il voudrait qu'Odin se relève et lui hurle dessus, qu'il lui donne la punition qu'il mérite, qu'il l'aide à expier sa faute. Car cela voudrait dire qu'il existe un moyen pour lui de réparer le mal qu'il a causé. Il se souvient de la fois où il a fait échouer le Conseil d'Alfaheim (pour sa défense, il avait prévenu son Père que sa présence n'apporterait aucun bien). Les remontrances d'Odin avaient fait trembler les murs du Palais pendant ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité et Thor, Alti Thor, avait eu la peur de sa vie. Puis, une fois la punition achevée, tout était redevenu comme avant et plus personne n'en avait plus jamais reparlé. Peut être que cette fois-ci, ce sera la même chose ? Il espère que ce sera la même chose. Mais Odin ne dit pas un mot. Il ne lève même pas le regard vers lui.

Odin, le Roi des Dieux, est brisé.

Thor fui. Il ne supporte pas de voir son Père ainsi. Il n'essaye même pas de réconforter ses Parents, de leur dire que tout ira bien, pour eux, pour Loki. Il ne sait pas mentir. Il quitte la pièce aussi vite qu'il le peut, manque de faire tomber au passage une domestique qui venait timidement voir si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour ses Souverains et s'engouffre dans les escaliers qui mènent à ses appartements. Il s'y enferme et se laisse tomber lourdement, le dos contre la porte, le souffle court et les yeux brûlants. Il a envie de pleurer mais les larmes ne viennent pas.

Il reste un temps planté là, appuyé contre la porte. Il à l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur et ne sait pas comment faire que cela cesse. Ses mains tremblent. Peu à peu, Thor voit rouge. Il a besoin de frapper, de briser quelque chose, un vase, un meuble, un mur, n'importe quoi, juste pour l'aider à évacuer cette colère. Et plus il tente de réprimer sa rage, plus elle s'intensifie. Il ne sait même pas contre qui elle est dirigée. En fait si, il sait. Il en veut à tout Asgard. A ses Parents qui lui ont caché la vérité, à ses précepteurs qui l'ont éduqué dans le mépris et la détestation des Géants des Glaces, à Heimdall qui n'a jamais rien dit (lui qui voit tout et entend ne serait pas au courant de l'affaire depuis le début ? De qui se moque-t-on ?!), à Eir pour ne pas avoir réussi à guérir totalement de son frère.

Il en veut à Loki pour être tombé malade et, pire, pour être né Jötunn. Lorsqu'il s'en rend compte, Thor saisi la première chose qui lui tombe sous la main (une commode) et, en hurlant, la jette avec toute la violence des ouragans au travers de la pièce. Le meuble vient se fracasser contre le mur du fond, à quelques centimètres de la fenêtre. Thor regarde les morceaux de bois doré éparpillés partout dans la chambre et son courroux explose en même temps que le dégoût qu'il ressent pour lui-même. Il tombe à genoux et, toujours en hurlant, frappe de toutes ses forces le sol de pierre avec son poing droit. Et encore. Et encore. La chair ne rompt pas, mais il entend les os craquer. Ça ne l'arrête pas pour autant.

Il se déteste. Comment ose-t-il ? Lui qui a tout gâché, lui qui a causé tout ça, comment ose-t-il en vouloir à tous ces gens qui l'ont toujours aimé et supporté de toute leur âme ? Comment ose-t-il tenir rancune à Loki alors que son frère n'y est pour rien ? Lui qui a toujours considéré les Géants des Glaces comme des aberrations de la nature, des créatures qui ne méritent pas de vivre, il se sent bien plus monstrueux qu'eux. Il n'ose même pas imaginer ce que doit penser Loki de tout ça. Est-ce qu'il croit que Thor va l'abattre, comme il a juré de le faire avec tous ceux de sa race ? Est-ce qu'il croit qu'on va l'enfermer dans une cage comme une bête curieuse et le promener dans le royaume pour le montrer aux villageois comme ils le font à Midgard ?

Les images que ces pensées créent dans son esprit lui tordent les entrailles. Son poing s'enfonce une dernière fois dans la pierre alors que son corps est traversé de spasmes et de violents haut-le-cœur sans qu'il ne parvienne réellement à vomir. Les larmes viennent, enfin, et Thor les accueille avec soulagement. Elles viennent apaiser la colère qui le déchire et éloigne de lui l'image du Monstre.

Un objet tombe au sol dans un bruit métallique et quelque chose vient heurter sa main gauche. Thor relève la tête et considère le fragment doré qui repose près de lui. Il lui faut de longues secondes de contemplation pour comprendre ce que c'est. C'est un morceau de cadre. Le cadre qui entoure le portrait de la Famille Royale et dont le clou qui le supportait n'a pas résisté aux ondes de choc provoquées par la violence de Thor. En tombant, le cadre s'est brisé et à laissé s'échapper la toile qui a glissé au sol, dans une flaque de vin.

Thor se relève avec hâte et se précipite pour la ramasser. La toile n'a pas eu le temps de trop s'abîmer. Les couleurs dans le coin supérieur gauche sont un peu détrempées mais le reste est intact. Thor contemple les visages peints avec nostalgie. Il se souvient bien du jour où ce tableau a été peint. Il se souvient également que lui et Loki ont fait tourner en bourrique le peintre, au point que ce dernier s'en était littéralement arraché les cheveux. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de rester immobiles pendant des heures alors qu'il y avait mille autres choses bien plus intéressantes à faire et bien qu'Odin était craint de tous, son autorité ne semblait n'avoir que peu de prise sur ses fils. Il fallu que Frigga se fâche pour finalement calmer les deux princes suffisamment longtemps pour que le peintre ait au moins le temps de tracer l'esquisse du portrait et s'en retourner à son atelier pour terminer, au calme, sa peinture.

En voyant le résultat, Thor et Loki s'étaient dit que ce peintre était un véritable génie, puisqu'il avait réussi à donner une impression de calme et de sérénité à tous, les deux garnements y compris, malgré la fureur de leur Mère, la lassitude de leur Père et leur terreur teintée d'ennui à tous les deux. Ils avaient même tenté de s'excuser auprès du peintre mais ce dernier, dès qu'il les avait vus, s'était enfermé dans son atelier en hurlant qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec une famille de fou comme la leur et donc ils s'en étaient retournés au Palais. Ils avaient appris peu après cela que le peintre avait quitté la ville et s'était établi à Vanaheim.

Thor sourit en se remémorant tout cela. C'est vrai que ce peintre était doué. Tous ont l'air si heureux sur cette toile. Odin enlace Frigga, et chacun ont une main posée sur l'épaule d'un de leurs enfants. Thor et Loki ont un sourire radieux et se tiennent par la main. Alors Thor réalise. Loki et lui ont toujours été, et seront toujours frères. Le sang et la race importent peu. Thor et Loki ont toujours été ensembles. Lorsque Thor se faisait réprimander par un de ses précepteurs ou lorsque Loki faisait un cauchemar, l'un courrait toujours voir l'autre, et c'était encore le cas il y a quelques jours à peine. Ils sont toujours frères. Rien ne fera changer Thor d'avis sur la question. Ils ont juré de toujours se protéger l'un l'autre. Quoiqu'il arrive. Et Thor, s'il n'est pas aussi ingénieux et beau parleur que Loki, est un homme de parole.

Alors, face au Portrait de sa Famille, Thor renouvèle son serment, quitte ses appartements et va trouver son frère.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Frères de Sang

Bonjour tout le monde !

Oh la la ! Désolée pour le temps d'attente (les délais s'allongent de plus en plus j'ai l'impression…. TxT) Mais je crois que ça valait le coup d'attendre ! Ce chapitre m'a fait suer sang et eau, mais je suis assez satisfaite du résultat… Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ! ^o^

Je tenais à remercier tout spécialement indirillan pour sa review ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Ça me donne encore plus de motivation pour continuer ! ^o^

Bonne lecture à tous !

Crédits : Un mot, un seul, Marvel. Tout est dit.

**Chapitre 5 : Frères de Sang.**

La porte de la chambre de Loki est verrouillée à double de tour. Evidemment. Thor reste un moment devant cette lourde porte de bois ferré, hésitant. Depuis qu'ils sont petits, à chaque fois que lui et son frère se querellaient, Loki allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre et n'en sortait que lorsqu'il avait suffisamment boudé à son goût, arborant généralement un large sourire qui annonçait que Thor serait bientôt victime d'une mauvaise plaisanterie signée Loki. Thor se laissait prendre, feignant d'être surpris et fâché, avant de rejoindre les éclats de rire de son frère, et ils étaient quittes. Mais si Thor avait tenté de pénétrer dans la chambre de Loki avant que ce dernier n'ait décidé qu'il était temps de faire la paix, le délai entre leur dispute et leur réconciliation augmentait considérablement et les tours de Loki étaient plus sournois.

Thor frissonne en repensant à la dernière fois qu'il a forcé les appartements de Loki. Passer plus d'une semaine dans la peau d'une femme, à la plus grande hilarité des Warriors 3 (Fandral en particulier), ne fait pas partie de ses meilleurs souvenirs. L'espace d'un instant, il est tenté de rebrousser chemin et de laisser Loki seul. De lui permettre de panser ses plaies en paix et de digérer la situation à son rythme. D'autant que les vagues de froid qui émanent de ses appartements ne l'encouragent pas vraiment à entrer. Et puis, surtout, il craint que Loki ne le rejette, ou pire, qu'il ait peur de lui. Il ne ferait jamais de mal à son frère, mais étant donné la situation, il n'est pas franchement sûr que Loki le sache.

Pour autant, quelque chose empêche de Thor de quitter les lieux. Une sorte de mauvais pressentiment qui le pousse à aller trouver Loki, maintenant, peu importe les conséquences. Alors, même s'il a conscience qu'il est probablement en train d'empirer les choses entre lui et son frère, Thor prend une grande inspiration pour calmer sa nervosité croissante, recule de deux pas et enfonce la porte d'un immense coup de pied.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer lorsque la porte sort de ses gonds et se vient se pulvériser contre le sol. Il a mal maîtrisé sa force. Pour l'image du grand frère protecteur qui n'utilisera jamais la violence contre son petit frère adoré, on repassera… Puis le froid lui transperce le corps. Asgard affronte l'un des étés les plus chauds qu'elle ait connu, et pourtant de la neige jonche le sol de la pièce. Si Thor avait encore des doutes sur la véracité des dires de son Père concernant les véritables origines de Loki, ils sont tous balayés par un courant d'air chargé de glace. Ce froid est digne de Jotunheim la Maudite.

Les ténèbres ont envahit la pièce et empêchent Thor de distinguer quoi que ce soit dans un premier temps. A l'intérieur, toute source de lumière a été supprimée. A l'aveugle, Thor avance prudemment, les bras tendus devant lui et balayant l'espace pour prévenir d'une éventuelle collision avec un meuble ou un quelconque objet (il n'ose imaginer les conséquences si, en plus du reste, il venait à briser un de ces artefacts magiques aux usages obscurs que Loki chérit tant).

Aucun son ne vient confirmer la présence de son frère, et cela l'inquiète. Thor appelle doucement, presque à voix basse :

« Loki ? »

Pas de réponse. Pas même un bruit. Alors Thor appelle encore, plus fort :

« Loki ? Loki, tu es là ? »

Toujours rien. Dans sa poitrine, Thor sent son cœur s'accélérer. La lumière qui émane des torches qui éclairent le couloir commence à percer le lourd manteau d'obscurité de la pièce et permet à ses yeux de distinguer des formes éparses. Les meubles ont changé de disposition. Certains sont même renversés et le contenu de leurs tiroirs est éparpillé sur le sol. Thor entend soudain quelque chose craquer sous son pied. Il le retire vivement, inquiet d'avoir effectivement cassé quelque chose, juste pour trouver les restes d'une lampe à huile, brisés et en partie brûlés. A mesure que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité ambiante, Thor découvre le désastre qu'est devenue la chambre de Loki.

La pièce est littéralement dévastée, comme si une tornade l'avait traversée, détruisant tout sur son passage. Le sol est jonché de débris en tous genres, des bris de verre, du métal calciné et tordu, des morceaux de papier déchiré, des cendres, des bougies mises en pièces, de l'huile renversée, des lambeaux de tissus portant le blason de la Maison d'Odin… Thor sent son sang se glacer dans ses veines devant ce spectacle de désolation. Loki a toujours veillé à tenir ses appartements bien ordonnés, respectant à la lettre l'adage ''chaque chose à sa place, et une place pour chaque chose''. Ce capharnaüm monumental est à la hauteur du désespoir de son frère.

Au milieu de tout cela, des traces brunâtres constellent le sol de pierre. Elles ne sont que quelques gouttes au début, mais à mesure que Thor suit leur progression dans la pièce elles se transforment en d'imposantes traînées et s'empourprent. Le cœur de Thor s'arrête une seconde lorsqu'il réalise que c'est du sang. Et qu'il y en a absolument partout, sur le sol, sur les murs, sur les colonnes et sur les restes de meubles. Thor panique. Voilà l'origine de cet horrible pressentiment qui l'a empêché de partir il y a quelques instants. Loki est blessé. Loki a besoin d'aide. Mais où est-il ?

« Loki ? Réponds-moi mon frère ! Je sais que tu es là ! »

Il suit les traînées de sang et leur parcours erratique, se cogne dans d'innombrables objets, en renverse certain et les piétine sans même sans rendre compte, tremble à chaque fois qu'il voit que les traces deviennent plus larges et plus rouges et ne cesse jamais d'appeler. Il dérape dans une flaque d'huile au moment où il trouve enfin Loki.

Il est là, assis par terre, avachi dans un recoin sombre de la chambre, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Il est sans connaissance. Le côté de gauche de son visage, celui redevenu Aesir, est blafard et la peau est crayeuse, rendant le bleu du côté droit encore plus criant qu'avant. Sa main droite est en lambeaux et une flaque de sang s'est formée sous elle.

« Loki ! »

Thor se précipite vers son frère et s'agenouille près de lui. Chacune des respirations de Loki s'accompagne d'un râle ignoble et douloureux. Mais il respire, c'est déjà ça… Thor hésite une micro-seconde avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de son frère et de le secouer, d'abord délicatement pour ne pas le blesser d'avantage, puis, voyant qu'il n'obtient aucune réaction, de plus en plus fort.

« Loki ! Loki ! Réveille-toi mon frère, je t'en prie ! Allez ! Ouvre les yeux ! »

Après d'interminables secondes, les paupières de Loki tressautent et s'ouvrent sur des yeux embrumés, l'un vert, l'autre désormais totalement rouge, tous les deux aux trois quarts aveugles. Il regarde Thor, l'air hagard, sans le reconnaître. Sa tête est lourde et son esprit est dans le brouillard. Il ne parvient à réfléchir qu'au prix d'efforts incroyables. Puis enfin, l'éclair de reconnaissance passe à travers ses pupilles dilatées.

« … Thor... ? »

Thor fait la grimace en entendant la voix rauque et cassée de son frère. Sa gorge à l'air particulièrement douloureuse. Les yeux de Loki glissent sur Thor sans réellement analyser ce qui se passe autour de lui. De la vapeur émane de la bouche et des narines de Thor à chacune de ses respirations, comme s'il était dans une tempête de neige, mais lui a plutôt l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il a de la fièvre et ses poumons le brûlent. Et puis, Thor le regarde bizarrement. Pourquoi… ?

« Loki ! »

Lorsqu'il voit que les pupilles de Loki commencent à rouler dans leur orbite il le secoue à nouveau avec force pour le maintenir éveillé.

« Loki ! Ne te rendors pas ! Reste avec moi ! Reste avec moi mon frère ! »

En entendant ce mot, Loki rouvre les yeux. Et tout lui revient en pleine face. Et avec les souvenirs, la rage, la honte. Thor voit la haine et la terreur emplir les yeux de son frère avant d'être brutalement repoussé par ce dernier. Déséquilibré, Thor tombe sur son séant. De son côté, Loki tente de se relever mais sa tête tourne trop. Il retombe au sol. Thor se redresse et tente de lui venir en aide, mais Loki le repousse à nouveau d'un revers de sa main valide et siffle entre ses dents.

« Ne me… touche… pas ! »

« Loki ! »

« Va-t-en ! Sors… Sors d'ici ! »

Loki est presque hystérique et ses yeux sont écarquillés. Il ressemble à un loup blessé sur le point d'être achevé. Thor se rappelle alors le sang sur le sol et les murs et tente de s'approcher de nouveau. Lorsque Loki se débat à nouveau, Thor perd finalement patience et d'une main plaque son frère contre le mur pour le tenir immobile, tandis que de l'autre main il saisit sans ménagement son bras droit de Loki par le coude et le tire vers lui. Il ressert sa prise lorsque Loki tente, de sa main valide, de le griffer et, alors que Thor se maudit pour employer une méthode aussi brutale et contre-productive, remonte la manche qui recouvre l'avant-bras de son frère pour mieux examiner la blessure.

Il déglutit. La chair est lacérée jusqu'au coude. Ce qui reste de peau est fripée à force d'avoir macéré dans le sang. Des lambeaux de chair bleuâtre pendent. Le sang coule sans discontinuer. Loki cesse de se débattre et fixe sa main avec une fascination morbide. Il semble se rendre compte de la présence de cette blessure pour la première fois. Il ne ressent même pas la douleur. La seule chose qu'il voit, c'est que les tissus des muscles sont tout aussi bleus que sa peau. Il a envie de rire et de s'arracher les yeux pour ne plus voir ce bleu maudit, enfin. Thor, lui, a pâlit.

« Loki… » murmure-t-il d'une voix blanche « Mon frère… que t'es-tu fait… ? »

Thor va vers la fenêtre et arrache les rideaux. Loki a mouvement de recul lorsque la lumière inonde à nouveau la chambre et blesse ses yeux. Dans le noir, il pouvait encore penser qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Thor déchire l'étoffe en de longues lanières et les applique avec force sur les plaies pour stopper l'hémorragie. Le pourpre du tissu s'intensifie. Loki se laisse faire, les yeux de nouveau dans le vague.

« Je ne suis… pas… ton frère… » souffle-t-il dans un râle avant d'être plié par une quinte de toux rauque. Il crache du sang.

« Loki ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?! »

Thor est trop paniqué par le bruit que fait Loki à chaque respiration pour soupçonner un mauvais coup de la part de son frère. Il relâche sa prise. Grave erreur. Loki profite de cette distraction improvisée pour invoquer ce qui reste de sa magie et envoie Thor valdinguer contre un mur avant de ramper dans un coin sombre de la pièce, sa main droite pressée contre sa poitrine. Il ne se laissera plus approcher.

Thor se remet du coup sans grande difficulté (à son humble avis, le mur a plus souffert que lui) mais il ne sait plus trop quoi faire. Le sang coule toujours. Loki a besoin de soins mais mis à part les gestes de premiers secours (ce qui, au vue de l'état des plaies, sera loin d'être suffisant), Thor ne connaît rien à la médecine. Il faudrait appeler Eir, mais il craint de laisser Loki à nouveau seul, de peur que dans on état de presque folie il ne décide de s'infliger une nouvelle blessure. De toutes manières, les serviteurs ont tous déserté cette partie du Palais, probablement effrayés par la colère désespérée de leur Prince. La seule solution serait de porter Loki jusqu'à l'officine de Eir, mais il doute que son frère se laisse faire.

Il s'approche néanmoins de là où Loki s'est réfugié, restant tout de même à une distance raisonnable au cas où Loki déciderait d'employer à nouveau la magie. Il voit les yeux de son frère glisser sur lui avec crainte et méfiance. Loki a peur de lui. Thor sent son cœur se serrer à cette idée, mais il n'a pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur lui-même. Le temps presse. Il tend ses mains vers son frère pour lui montrer qu'il n'est n'y armé, ni mal intentionné, et avance doucement. Il a l'impression de se retrouver en face de Freki lorsque, quelques années auparavant, il s'était pris la patte dans un piège à loup. Il avait fallu à Thor pratiquement une journée pour que le loup géant le laisse finalement approcher assez pour le délivrer. Thor espère qu'il lui faudra moins de temps pour convaincre Loki de le laisser l'aider.

« Loki ! Je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider ! Tu es en train de te vider de ton sang ! Tu es en train de mourir ! »

A sa plus grande surprise, Loki éclate de rire. Un rire dissonant et rauque qui cloue Thor sur place. Après un certain temps, Loki demande en gloussant :

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? »

Et devant la mine horrifiée de Thor, Loki rit de plus belle. Avant de cracher une nouvelle gerbe de sang.

« Loki ! »

Thor se précipite pour aider son frère mais ce dernier relève brusquement la tête et hurle :

« N'APPROCHE PAS ! »

En même temps, une rafale de vent cinglant et glacé vient s'abattre sur Thor et lui entaille le visage. La blessure est minime, mais le cœur de Thor saigne et la douleur le tord en deux. Lorsqu'il relève la tête, ce n'est que pour voir le visage de Loki déformé par un rictus effroyable. Sur son visage, le bleu avance un peu sur le côté gauche.

« Pourquoi tant d'inquiétude, _Odinson_ ? » Il vomit le mot avec tout le mépris de l'Univers. « Après tout, n'est-ce pas comme ça que finissent les monstres dans les histoires ? N'est-ce pas ainsi que périssaient les Jötnars dans nos jeux ? »

Les yeux de Loki, désormais tout à fait vairons, débarrassés de toute torpeur transpercent Thor avec une cruauté sans nom. Son sourire disparaît.

« N'avais-tu pas juré de tous les anéantir ? Les Géants des Glaces ? »

Thor blanchit en entendant ces paroles tant redoutées. Loki ne baisse pas les yeux. Thor réalise qu'il attend une réponse. Il prie les Nornes pour que les mots ne le trahissent pas comme à l'accoutumée.

« Je… J'ai été stupide de dire ça. Par Odin, Loki, tu sais comment je suis, toujours à parler bataille ! Comment pourrais-je te blesser, toi mon frère ? Je ne te ferai jamais de mal et tu le sais Loki ! Alors je t'en prie ! Laisse-moi t'aider ! »

Loki cherche le mensonge dans les yeux de son frère. Il ne le trouve pas. Thor n'a jamais pu sortir un mensonge décent de toute sa vie. Mais n'est-ce pas ce qu'il pensait d'Odin, qu'il ne mentait jamais ? Pourtant… Pourtant…

Les yeux de Loki roulent dans leur orbite. Il est secoué par une nouvelle quinte de toux et vomit du sang chargé de bile. Des larmes viennent brouiller sa vue. Il suffoque. Il se recroqueville un peu plus contre le mur, espère un instant se fondre dans la pierre pour disparaître, et contemple sa main ensanglantée.

« Tu veux savoir ce qui m'aiderait Thor ? » murmure-t-il sans détacher ses yeux de la chair qui vire au violacé.

Thor saisi cette chance inespérée de prouver à son frère sa bonne foi, de tenir le serment qu'il a renouvelé il y a quelques minutes à peine.

« Bien sûr ! Je... je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi ! Dis-moi, mon frère ! Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi ! »

L'espoir disparaît lorsque Loki relève lentement la tête vers Thor, les yeux vides.

« Tue-moi. »

Thor a l'impression d'être foudroyé sur place. Il recule, sonné, tentant de rester debout alors que ses jambes ne semblent plus vouloir le porter.

« Loki, non… ! »

Mais Loki le supplie du regard. Il crache encore du sang avant d'implorer encore :

« Je t'en prie Thor ! Tue-moi ! » Il place sa main valide sur sa poitrine et serre. « J'ai… mal, Thor… C'est comme si j'étais… brûlé vif ! Tu as entendu P… Odin. » Thor note la correction alors que Loki continue. « Je… je suis condamné. Pitié Thor ! Si tu tiens vraiment à moi, si tu veux vraiment m'aider, pitié, achève-moi ! »

Le manque d'air le force à s'arrêter. Il tousse encore et ne parvient plus à déglutir. Devant lui, Thor le regarde avec un mélange d'horreur et de pitié. Il est tellement pâle que Loki pense un instant que Thor va tourner de l'œil. Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Il n'est pas mourant lui ! Thor recule encore d'un pas en secouant la tête.

« Non. Loki. Non. »

Loki à l'air anéanti quelques secondes. Puis la colère revient. Loki gronde et serre les dents.

« J'en étais sûr ! Sale menteur ! Tu disais que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi, mais ce n'était que des mensonges, hein ? Tu es comme les autres, sale hypocrite ! »

Un spasme traverse son corps et Loki est plié par la douleur, mais ses yeux et ses mots continuent de déverser leur venin.

« Va-t-en alors ! Fiche-moi la paix et laisse-moi tranquille ! Va retrouver les lâches qui te servent de parents ! »

« Loki… »

« DEGAGE ! »

Le vent réapparait une courte seconde avant de retourner au néant. La magie de Loki s'est tarie. Il n'a même plus la force d'invoquer le sort le plus basique qui soit. Témoin de sa propre impuissance, Loki laisse à nouveau les larmes couler. Oh, comme il se hait ! Il se maudit et maudit Asgard tout en pleurant des larmes amères.

Thor contemple son frère et le voit se noyer dans son propre désespoir. Et il soudain il ne supporte plus cette vue. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire. Il se saisit du couteau qu'il porte toujours à la ceinture et avance vers Loki, toute hésitation à présent disparue. L'éclat de la lame attire l'œil de Loki et il lève la tête. Thor s'arrête à quelques pas de lui et le bras qui tient le couteau s'élève au-dessus de sa tête. La surprise le glace un instant, puis Loki sourit. Ça y est. C'est la fin. _Enfin !_ Il ferme les yeux alors que la lame s'abaisse pour lui apporter la délivrance.

La douleur qu'il attend ne vient pas. Au point que Loki pense un instant qu'il est déjà mort et que les brûlures qu'il ressent sont provoquées par les flammes de Helheim. Il rouvre les yeux et s'attend à se trouver face à Hela, sa chère et détestable fille. Mais lorsque ses yeux sont ouverts, Loki voit qu'il est toujours à Asgard, dans ses appartements. Et il voit du sang couler le long de l'avant-bras de Thor.

Thor s'est ouvert le poignet droit.

Loki regarde le sang s'échapper de la blessure, interdit.

« Que… ? »

Thor jette la lame au loin et saisit la main blessée de son frère. Soudain Loki a peur. Thor est devenu fou, c'est sûr. Aussi fou que la foi où il a littéralement massacré les armées de Vanaheim. Enivré par le sang, Thor avait perdu tout contrôle et n'avait laissé derrière lui qu'un immense charnier où gisaient des carcasses démembrées. Odin dû placer son fils sous un sort d'immobilisation durant 3 jours et 3 nuits, le temps que Thor se calme et reprenne ses esprits. Si Loki souhaite mourir du plus profond de son être, il ne veut pas mourir _comme ça_, déchiqueté à mains nues par un Thor enragé.

Malgré le peu de forces qu'il lui reste, Loki se débat comme mais Thor ne lâche pas, ne lâchera plus. Ses doigts s'enfoncent, sans pitié, dans la chair sanguinolente alors qu'il attire la main blessée de Loki vers lui, arrachant au passage un cri de douleur à son frère. Sans y prêter attention, Thor force les doigts de Loki à se replier sur son poignet meurtri et serre. Il serre aussi fort qu'il le peut, jusqu'à ce que l'effort fasse trembler son bras et qu'il entende les phalanges de Loki craquer.

Un flot rouge s'échappe de leurs blessures ainsi jointes. Loki s'immobilise. Il vient de comprendre ce qui se passe. Thor sourit, sans oser pour autant relâcher la pression qu'il exerce sur la main de son frère.

« Voilà Loki. Nous voilà frères de sang à présent. Pour de bon cette fois. »

Loki fixe leurs deux sangs qui se mêlent pour n'en former qu'un, muet de stupeur. L'idée que Thor, le fils légitime d'Odin, le Prince Doré adoré de par les Neuf Mondes, fasse un pacte de sang avec lui, monstre, bâtard, _Jötunn_, lui paraît totalement aberrant. Thor profite de ce silence. Pour une fois, ce sera lui qui parlera et Loki qui écoutera.

« Regarde, Loki. Notre sang est le même. Nous sommes de deux Mondes différents, mais note sang est identique. Il semblerait que les Géants des Glaces ne soient pas si différents des Aesirs après tout. Peut-être serait-il bon de le signaler à nos précepteurs, histoire qu'ils cessent de répandre de fausses idées dans les esprits de nos jeunes guerriers, tu ne crois pas ? »

Si Loki l'écoute, il n'en laisse rien transparaître. Ses yeux sont bloqués sur le sang qui coule le long du poignet de Thor et il a l'air si horrifié que Thor se demande un instant s'il a bien fait. Loki n'a jamais été adepte des effusions de sang, après tout. Thor soupire. Encore une gaffe.

Thor lâche la main de Loki (qui reste miraculeusement sur son poignet), saisit doucement son frère par la nuque et l'attire vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent, forçant ainsi Loki à le regarder dans les yeux. A l'écouter.

« Nous partageons le même sang désormais. A partir de ce jour, nous sommes frères quoiqu'il arrive, et rien ne pourra changer cela. »

La confusion qu'il voit dans les yeux de son frère lui donne presque envie de rire. Savoir que lui, Thor, la bête noire de tous les précepteurs d'Asgard, ait pu rendre _Silvertongue_ muet de stupeur le rend euphorique. Loki, lui, ne rit pas. Il n'en croit ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Ce n'est qu'aux prix d'immenses efforts infinis qu'il parvient à bafouiller :

« Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu… ? »

Thor ne laisse même pas finir sa question. Il sait ce que Loki va demander, et il ne veut pas l'entendre.

« Nous avons été élevés ensembles, Loki. Nous avons grandi ensembles, joué ensembles et combattu ensembles ! Tu pourrais bien être un Serpent des Mers que je voudrais personne d'autre comme frère ! Je ne connais personne d'autre capable de me faire rire comme tu sais le faire, et rien ne peut ne me rendre plus heureux que lorsque nous parcourons les Mondes ensembles, en quête d'aventures. Je ne peux imaginer vivre sans t'avoir à mes côtés, Loki. Je ne veux, ni ne peux te perdre, mon frère. »

Loki serre les dents. Ses dents grincent alors que ses yeux se remplissent de désespoir.

« Mais… Quel avenir y a-t-il pour moi désormais ? Je suis ce que tout Asgard… hait et méprise de tout son être. Je suis… je suis hideux… et… et je n'arrive même plus à respirer… Que vais-je devenir ? »

Thor enlace son frère. Il ne sent plus sa main droite. Le froid de Jotunheim a pénétré ses chairs et est en train de laisser une brûlure en forme de main sur sa peau. Mais ça n'a aucune importance.

« Je trouverai un moyen. Je te le jure. Je vais trouver une solution. Il ne sera pas dit que Thor a abandonné son frère à la mort. »

Il sourit à nouveau en serrant un peu plus son frère dans ses bras, et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il sent Loki rendre timidement son étreinte.

« Navré Loki, mais tu devras remettre les retrouvailles avec ta fille pour plus tard. »

Loki laisse échapper un son qui ressemble plus à un sanglot qu'à un rire, mais Thor sait qu'il a gagné lorsqu'il l'entend murmurer conter son épaule :

« Oh Thor. Tu es le plus grand et le plus gentil idiot que les Neuf Mondes aient porté. »


	7. Chapitre 6 : La Danse de l'Aiguille

Bonjour bonjour !

Un petit chapitre pour la route ! Il est un plus court que celui de la dernière fois, mais il m'a bien amusé. Je ne sais pas si Eir reviendra souvent dans l'histoire, en tout cas, elle me plaît bien ! A méditer…

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de la fic ! Je suis ouverte à tous commentaires ! ^o^

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 : La Danse de l'Aiguille.**

Amener Loki a Eir s'avéra être nouveau défi pour Thor. Loki, affaibli, n'avait plus la force de bouger, et encore moins de marcher. Mais lorsque Thor proposa de le porter, le regard qu'il lui lança suffit à lui glacer le sang. Sa fierté avait déjà été suffisamment mise à mal comme cela et, de toute manière, le froid de Jotunheim ne permettrait pas à Thor de le porter sur ses épaules, déjà couvertes de brûlures. De son côté, Thor ne voulait ni quitter la pièce sans son frère, ni le traîner à travers les couloirs du Palais comme un chasseur ramenant sa prise en trophée.

Au final, la chance fini par lui sourire car Frigga pénétra dans la chambre. Elle qui venait voir si Loki allait bien et tenter de le réconforter, trouva ses deux fils le poignet ouvert et les habits maculés de sang, assis au milieu d'une pièce dévastée et repeinte en rouge sombre. Elle resta un instant bouche bée, muette d'horreur et Thor cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir tant elle pâlit. Mais Frigga se repris bien vite et tourna les talons, ordonnant à ses enfants de _ne surtout pas bouger de là le temps qu'elle aille quérir Eir_, sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune désobéissance. Thor s'abstint de relever que, de toutes manières, ils ne pouvaient **pas** quitter la pièce, car il craignait la colère de sa Mère bien plus que celle d'Odin lui-même.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, Eir sur les talons. D'ordinaire, Eir aurait été suivie de ses aides, mais cette fois elle vint seule. Loki se demanda vaguement si les deux femmes cherchaient à dissimuler au mieux l'affaire, mais le soulagement d'être vu par le moins de personnes possible dans cet état pitoyable (à terre, blessé, aux trois quarts soutenu par Thor, _bleu_) fut le plus fort et il laissa Eir s'agenouiller près de lui et examiner sa main sans chercher à se dérober à son regard. A quoi bon de toute manière. Respirer constituait déjà un effort en soi.

Eir ne dit pas un mot, pas même pour traiter Loki ou Thor d'_idiots imprudents qui ne pensaient jamais à ceux qui devaient panser les blessures ou_ encore d'_inconscients sans cervelle qu'elle devrait laisser se débrouiller tous seul, juste pour voir s'ils retenaient la leçon_. Elle ne poussa pas même ce long soupir mi las, mi exaspéré des jours où elle ne voulait même pas user de sa divine salive pour faire la leçon à _deux frères imbéciles qui, de toute manière, se précipiteraient dans les griffes du premier danger mortel venu sitôt remis sur pieds_. Elle se contenta de sortir de ses manches une petite boîte renfermant son matériel et d'appliquer un baume issu des Pommes d'Idunn sur les plaies, avec une douceur qui surprit les deux frères.

Les talents de Eir en ce qui concerne la médecine étaient connus de tous à Asgard, pourtant la déesse, qui semblait exécrer son art, faisait tout pour faire regretter à ses patients de s'être blessés. Ses soins étaient toujours à la limite du sadisme, alternant gestes qu'elle s'arrangeait toujours rendait le plus douloureux possible et paroles cinglantes (le tout entrecoupé de conseils et recommandations avisées sur quand et comment appliquer les onguents magiques pour empêcher les plaies de s'infecter). Loki avait expérimenté cela une fois, lorsqu'il était enfant. Après quoi, il avait décidé d'apprendre la magie et avait lu d'une traite tous les grimoires traitant des sorts curatifs, pour ne plus _jamais _avoir à être soigné par Eir. Il n'était retourné dans son officine qu'en tant que soutient moral pour son frère (voir Thor trembler en attendant celle qu'ils surnommaient affectueusement le Démon Guérisseur, était une source inépuisable d'amusement).

Mais cette fois les gestes de Eir furent délicats et réconfortants, à la fois précis et doux, lorsqu'elle nettoya la blessure du sang séché. Et dans son esprit, Loki ne pu s'empêcher de maudire Eir pour cette indulgence qu'il interpréta comme de la pitié mal placée. Il serra les dents. Il sentit la main de Thor glisser sur son épaule et la serrer doucement en guise de soutient, son frère confondant ce nouvel accès de rage avec de la douleur. Eir leva les yeux vers lui et Loki soutint son regard avec véhémence. Lorsqu'elle planta une aiguille dans la chair pour recoudre la peau déchirée, ce fut avec sa brusquerie habituelle. Frigga et Thor détournèrent les yeux tandis qu'elle œuvrait. Loki, lui, regarda l'aiguille aller et venir en projetant parfois quelques gouttes de sang sur le sol, hypnotisé par cet étrange va et viens.

« Votre main est un véritable désastre, Altesse. Je doute qu'elle retrouve toute son habileté. Et il est fort probable que la blessure laisse une cicatrice au niveau de l'avant-bras. Quoi que vous ayez fait pour en arriver à ce résultat, je vous déconseille de le reproduire. » déclara Eir sur un ton qu'elle voulait dur et réprobateur, mais qui sonna étrangement faux (probablement parce que sa voix marqua une hésitation au moment de dire ''Altesse''). Loki se retint d'éclater de rire. Il se contenta de hausser légèrement les épaules à la place. Pourquoi se soucier des cicatrices lorsqu'on a déjà l'apparence d'un Monstre ?

Eir hésita un moment, décontenancée par cette absence de réaction, avant de se tourner vers Thor, les yeux luisant étrangement.

« A votre tour, jeune Maître. »

Thor tenta de réprimer un mouvement de recul mais sa main se resserra instinctivement sur l'épaule de Loki.

« Pardon ? »

« Votre poignet. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je ne le remarquerais pas, n'est-ce pas, jeune Maître ? »

Thor dégluti. Il savait que la bataille était perdue d'avance, mais il lutta tout de même admirablement.

« Eir… ce n'est pas la peine de… »

« Donnez-moi ce maudit poignet avant que je ne me mette **vraiment** en colère. Je ne suis pas d'humeur, espèce de sale gosse pourri gâté. » gronda-t-elle de façon menaçante et Thor n'eut qu'à obéir.

Frigga ignora l'insulte faite à son premier fils et s'agenouilla près de Loki pendant que Eir s'occupait de Thor. Elle tenta de caresser son visage mais Loki se dégagea vivement. Le regard de Frigga à cet instant, toute la douleur d'une mère rejetée par son fils qu'on pouvait y lire, aurait pu faire pleurer une pierre. Loki préféra se laisser bercer par la danse de l'aiguille qui recousait le poignet de Thor.


	8. Chapitre 7 : La Cage Dorée

Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! Après deux longues semaines où mon ordinateur m'a donné les pires frayeurs qui soit (il ne voulait plus s'allumer le coquinou ! ah ah ah ! (rire nerveux)), me voici de retour ! ^o^

Bientôt la fin de la mise en place de l'histoire ! Bientôt de l'action (parce que ni Loki ni Thor ne peuvent se tenir tranquilles bien longtemps) ! Encore un ou deux chapitres de calme plat, et après, je m'essaye à quelque chose d'un peu plus dynamique (parce que là, même moi je commence à déprimer… TvT)

Merci à indirillan pour être toujours fidèle au poste ! Tes commentaires emplissent mes journées de bonne humeur ! Merci encore ! ^o^

Bonne lecture à tous et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine si tout se passe bien (et si mon ordi le veut bien… courage petit ! Plus que deux jours à attendre le réparateur ! _)

**Chapitre 7 : La Cage Dorée.**

Odin vint à Loki trois jours après sa seconde admission chez Eir avec ce qui apparaissait comme un début de solution. Une formule magique oubliée dans un coin poussiéreux de la salle des Archives. La possibilité de transformer, dans un espace limité, l'environnement et de le modeler selon sa volonté. Cette formule permettrait ainsi de recréer une atmosphère semblable à celle de Jotunheim. Elle ne pourrait jamais être tout à fait identique à l'originale, mais elle permettrait au moins à Loki de ne plus souffrir à chaque inspiration qu'il prenait. Mais cela impliquait également que Loki devrait rester à l'intérieur de la zone magique, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

C'était la seule solution et Odin l'accueilli avec désespoir. Malgré tous ses pouvoirs et son autorité, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour son fils que de le condamner au confinement. Lui qui aurait donné son œil restant sans hésiter pour sauver Loki, devait se résoudre à l'enfermer à jamais. Il redouta la réaction de son fils. De ses deux fils. Mais si Thor réagit exactement comme il l'avait imaginé (sidération, déni, colère, marchandage, les étapes du deuil en somme), Loki resta de marbre. Un instant Odin cru qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, ou pas écouté. Après tout, Loki affichait désormais une indifférence totale face à ceux qu'il appela un jour ''père'' et ''mère''. Mais finalement, un sourire malsain déchira le visage de son fils et Odin sut qu'il l'avait perdu à jamais.

« Les masques à la longue collent à la peau. L'hypocrisie finit par être de bonne foi. Fais ce que tu as à faire, Père de Tout. Et débarrasse-moi de ta présence. »

Odin quitta les lieux sans mot dire, laissant Loki à sa haine maladive. Le jour même, il alla trouver les Nains de Nidavellir et leur céda une partie des Trésors d'Asgard en échange de leur concours. Les Nains acceptèrent sans même chercher à marchander. Ils auraient fait la volonté d'Odin sans tout cet or. Le regard qu'arborait le Souverain d'Asgard à cet instant les effrayait trop. Odin alla ensuite trouver les Elfes d'Alfaheim, qui avaient une dette envers Asgard, et leur proposa d'effacer leur ardoise en échange de leur aide. Les Elfes, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin oublier la trahison d'Algrim, acceptèrent sans hésiter.

Elfes et Nains travaillèrent de concert pour bâtir une nouvelle pièce dans l'endroit le plus reculé du Palais. Ils la décorèrent aussi richement que s'il avait s'agit de la chambre d'un Roi et avec les matériaux les plus nobles et raffinés des Neuf Royaumes. Odin leur fit ajouter une immense fenêtre, en s'assurant qu'elle donne bien sur la plus belle vue d'Asgard. Les Nains se chargèrent de bâtir des montants d'or fin que les Elfes sertirent de pierres précieuses, avant d'y couler un verre plus limpide que du cristal. Enfin, Odin dota l'endroit d'une immense bibliothèque, contenant plus de livres que même Loki n'en n'avait jamais vu. Les travaux achevés et Nains comme Elfes congédiés, Odin traça des signes de sang sur les portes et les murs et lança le sort. Le sang se teinta de bleu et s'évapora alors que le froid de Jotunheim envahit la pièce. Le sort fonctionnait.

Odin chargea enfin Thor de signifier à Loki qu'il pouvait prendre ses quartiers dans la nouvelle pièce, que les servantes appelaient déjà entre elles _aukso narvas_, la cage dorée. Thor n'eu pas le cœur de lui dire d'aller parler à Loki lui-même et s'exécuta. Odin, lui, s'enferma dans la salle du trône et en renvoya les gardes. Il ne reparût que plusieurs jours après, l'air plus vieux et plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Thor accompagna Loki dans ses nouveaux appartements. Loki balaya la pièce d'un regard las. Ni les dorures, ni les pierres précieuses, ni les fines coupes de cristal ne firent briller ses yeux. Même l'immense bibliothèque qui donna le tournis à Thor ne parvint pas à lui arracher la moindre réaction, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Il lui sembla juste que sa respiration devenait plus aisée et que le feu qui brûlait son corps s'apaisait à mesure qu'il avançait dans la pièce. Le sort d'Odin fonctionnait. Et pour l'heure, il ne savait pas s'il en était reconnaissant ou juste plus furieux que jamais contre le Père de Tout.

Au final, seule la grande fenêtre éveilla en lui une certaine joie. De là où il était, Loki avait vu sur la quasi-totalité d'Asgard, et Loki s'interrogea sur une telle possibilité. Même Odin n'avait pas pareille vue depuis sa chambre. Comment une pièce si reculée pouvait-elle offrir un tel spectacle ? Thor s'amusa de voir son frère rechercher la trace d'une quelconque trace de magie sur cette fenêtre, heureux de revoir, l'espace d'un instant, l'homme curieux et assoiffé de connaissance qu'avait toujours été Loki.

« Eh bien Loki ? Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une simple fenêtre pourrait se montrer plus attrayante à tes yeux qu'une nouvelle collection de livres ! »

Et Thor rit aux éclats de sa propre remarque, bien que cela ne sonna faux à ses propres oreilles. Sans doute parce qu'il trouvait cette fenêtre et sa vue superbe plus cruelles que les mots de Eir quand elle s'était finalement mise à faire la leçon à son frère. Sans doute parce qu'il pensait qu'on ne devrait pas montrer l'extérieur quelqu'un qui passerai le restant de ses jours enfermé entre quatre murs. Alors qu'il riait, Thor ne vit pas Loki tracer des signes invisibles sur l'un des carreaux, pas plus qu'il ne vit le verre se ternir l'espace d'une seconde avant de retrouver son aspect d'origine.

« Je dois m'incliner devant le talent des Nains. » déclara-t-il placidement. « Leur magie est étrange, même pour moi. Mais je finirai bien par trouver le sort qu'ils ont employé pour créer cette illusion. Après tout, j'ai tout mon temps. »

Ce fut tout. Loki demanda à Thor de quitter les lieux. Devant la réticence de son frère, soudain redevenu très sérieux, il promit de se tenir tranquille, et de laisser sa main en paix. Il lui dit qu'il pourrait revenir plus tard, mais que pour l'instant, il voulait être seul et se reposer. Thor ne pu qu'acquiescer.

Dès que Thor fut parti, Loki alla droit à la porte et y grava d'autres signes qui s'illuminèrent brièvement d'une lueur verte. Lorsque la servante qui lui avait été assignée vint pour lui apporter son repas, il lui fut impossible d'ouvrir la porte. Loki l'avait scellé avec sa sorcellerie la plus puissante. Il n'admettrait plus personne en ses appartements, quelle que fut leur raison de pénétrer en ces lieux. Même Frigga, pourtant versée dans les arts magiques, ne pu défaire le sort. Quand à Odin, il n'essaya même pas. C'était inutile. Loki était aussi vindicatif qu'obstiné, et ce n'était pas lui qui allait le blâmer.

A partir de cet instant, plus personne en Asgard ne revit le deuxième Prince. On murmura qu'il était pris d'une étrange maladie qui défigurait son visage et l'obligeait à rester cloîtré dans ses appartements. Qu'il avait même rendu sa fenêtre aveugle pour que personne ne puisse poser le regard sur lui. Peu à peu, le nom de Loki devint synonyme de mauvaise augure et disparut des conversations. Et tous reprirent finalement leurs habitudes sans plus penser au Prince aux Yeux Verts.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Discorde

**Chapitre 8 : Discorde.**

« C'était cruel, Loki. »

Loki soupira avant de se mettre à rire et il se détourna de sa fenêtre pour regarder son frère.

« A quoi t'attendais-tu de ma part ? Je suis quelqu'un de farceur. Et puis, tout Dieu du mensonge que je suis, j'ai tenu parole. »

Et c'était vrai. Loki avait rendu impossible l'accès à ses appartements à tous, sauf Thor, lui permettant ainsi, à lui et à lui seul, de venir le voir comme il l'avait promis. Il passerait en revanche sous silence le fait qu'en réalité, cette ''faveur'' n'était due qu'à une faille dans son sort. Pour fonctionner, les scellés se servaient de la signature magique de Loki comme référence, interdisant le passage à ceux qui ne portaient pas cette signature. En toute logique, son frère aurait dû faire parti de ceux reconnus comme ''étrangers'' et donc être bloqué par les scellés lui aussi. Mais Thor avait partagé son sang avec Loki. Leurs sangs s'étaient mêlés, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une seconde, et cela avait changé la donne.

En apposant les scellés, Loki ne s'était pas douté une seconde que Thor puisse avoir la même signature magique que lui (qu'il puisse avoir une quelconque signature magique non plus, d'ailleurs). Ce n'est que lorsque Thor ouvrit avec grand fracas la porte de ses appartements que Loki se dit qu'il devrait sans doute songer à reprendre les bases de la sorcellerie, juste pour éviter de faire d'autres erreurs aussi stupides.

« Ce n'est pas juste pour Mère. » rétorqua Thor en croisant les bras. « Ni pour personne d'autre d'ailleurs. »

Loki grogna en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour une leçon de morale, et surtout pas de la part de Thor, le guerrier enragé qui fonçait dans la bataille avant de réfléchir. Il reporta son attention sur la fenêtre dans une attitude qu'il voulu dédaigneuse.

« C'est pour me sermonner que tu voulais absolument me voir ? Si tel est le cas, je te prierai de quitter les lieux. »

« Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses vite changer le sort que tu as jeté et m'interdire l'accès à tes appartements à moi aussi ? » rétorqua Thor sur le même ton.

Loki serra les poings mais ne bougea pas.

« Pourquoi pas ? » siffla-t-il entre ses dents. « Je trouvais cette journée fort appréciable, avant que tu n'entres. »

S'en suivi un long silence où la tension dans l'air entre les deux frères monta d'un cran.

« Lâche. » déclara finalement Thor, avec une voix si posée et calme que nul n'aurait pu croire que ce soit le fougueux guerrier d'Asgard qui avait parlé. Loki se retourna vivement et foudroya son frère de ses yeux vairons. Thor soutint son regard sans sourciller, et il cru un instant qu'il avait imaginé cette parole. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » demanda Loki, sa voix lourde de menaces.

« Tu es un lâche, Loki. » répéta Thor. Il s'avança vers Loki, le toisant de toute sa hauteur. « Au fond, cela t'arrange bien, de devoir rester dans la zone magique de Père, n'est-ce pas ? Cela te donne une bonne excuse pour te retrancher dans ta chambre comme un animal apeuré dans sa tanière et te couper du monde. C'est l'attitude d'un lâche, pas d'un guerrier d'Asgard. »

Plus que ce camouflet, ce fut le mépris dans les yeux de Thor qui blessa le plus. Loki explosa. _Comment osait-il… ?! _La pièce se recouvrit soudainement d'une épaisse couche de glace et la température chuta de plusieurs degrés en-dessous de zéro, brisant les objets en verre situés autour de Loki. Thor nota distraitement que la fenêtre avait résisté à ce choc thermique brutal avant d'être violemment empoigné par le col par un Loki plus déchaîné qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » lui cracha-t-il au visage « Que ça me plaît de devoir rester ici ? De devoir dépendre de la magie d'Odin ? Echangeons nos places, ne serait-ce qu'un jour, et tu verras ! Tu verras à quel point c'est amusant d'être défiguré ! De ne plus pouvoir voir les étoiles que de derrière cette maudite fenêtre ! De sentir ta peau fondre dès que tu t'approches de la limite de la zone ! Nous verrons ensuite si tu as toujours envie de recevoir du monde ! Nous verrons si tu me traites encore de lâche ! Chaque respiration est une torture ! Tout ça parce qu'Odin a voulu atténuer ses remords pour avoir anéanti Jotunheim en embarquant avec lui un enfant, qui de toutes manières aurait dû mourir ! Tout est de sa faute ! Ce sale borgne… Il aurait mieux fait de me laisser crever à Jotunheim ! »

Loki avait encore tant de choses à dire, tant de venin à déverser dans l'esprit de Thor, _oh Grand Thor, Prince Doré et béni de tous_. Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer à vomir sa haine mais le poing de Thor vint lui fracasser la mâchoire et l'envoya au sol, le réduisant au silence.

Abasourdit, Loki resta à terre. La douleur du coup lui rendit aveugle quelques secondes et un bourdonnement sourd résonna à l'intérieur de son crâne. Lorsque Loki déglutit, il ne pu réprimer une grimace de douleur et de dégoût. Il s'était mordu la langue et crachait du sang. Il porta la main à son visage. Les doigts revinrent rouges. Loki les contempla, ahuri. Thor l'avait frappé. Thor l'avait frappé. _Thor. L'avait. Frappé. _Son frère, l'avait…

Ce fut au tour de Thor d'empoigner violemment Loki par le col, le sortant de ses pensées qui s'affolaient et le forçant à le regarder. Les yeux de Thor étaient brillants de rage et Loki eut peur. Il s'attendit à un autre coup mais Thor parla, d'une voix basse et presque maîtrisée.

« Tu crois être le seul qui souffre dans cette histoire ? Tu crois qu'il n'y a que toi que ce sort emprisonne ? As-tu seulement pensé à ce que ressentent les autres ? A nos parents ? A nos amis ? Comment crois-tu qu'ils vivent la situation ? Tu condamnes Père et Mère, les traites d'hypocrites, les accuses de mensonges, mais leur amour pour toi n'est pas feint ! Ne l'a jamais été ! Ont-ils jamais été cruels avec toi ? T'ont-ils jamais traité différemment de moi ? T'ont-ils jamais refusé quoi que ce soit ? Pas à ma connaissance. Mais toi, toi tu les traites avec une cruauté sans nom ! Tu souffres et j'en suis véritablement navré. Mais as-tu seulement vu la douleur dans les yeux de Mère ? Elle vaut bien la tienne, crois-moi. Père ne quitte quasiment plus la Salle du Trône. Mère ne fait que pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, à longueur de journée. Sif, Volstagg, Fandral et Hogun n'ont de cesse que de me demander où est-ce que tu es passé et quand est-ce que tu reviendras. Et moi… »

Thor s'arrêta là. Sa gorge s'était soudainement resserrée et l'empêchait de parler. Il lui fallut un temps pour réaliser que des larmes brouillaient sa vision. Loki le regardait toujours, immobile, comme tétanisé, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi. La colère, aussi froide qu'implacable de son frère le terrorisait. Thor serra les dents jusqu'à ce qu'elles grincent. Il relâcha Loki et le laissa retomber lourdement au sol. Il se leva et lui tourna le dos.

« Tu veux rester seul ? Très bien. Je te laisse. Je ne t'importunerai plus par ma présence. »

Thor fit un pas en avant, mais il ne pu aller plus loin. Quelque chose agrippa sa cape et le retint fixé à sa place. Il baissa la tête pour voir dans quoi s'était accroché cette maudite cape, jurant mentalement pour être assez stupide pour gâcher lui-même ses propres effets dramatiques. Il vit une main. Une main bleue et balafrée. Loki.

Loki était resté au sol et s'agrippait à sa cape comme un homme en train de se noyer. Thor fit un geste pour se dégager, mais il s'arrêta en plein mouvement. Loki tremblait comme si le froid de Jotunheim l'atteignait tout d'un coup. Et ses yeux… Ses yeux n'étaient que désespoir et souffrance et supplication.

« S'il te plaît… S'il te plaît… Ne pars pas... ! »

« Loki… »

« Je… je ne blâmerai plus ni Père ni Mère, je te le jure… Mais je t'en prie… Ne me laisse pas seul ici… ! »

Et Loki éclata en sanglots. Thor secoua la tête en soupirant. Loki n'avait pas compris la raison de sa colère. C'était avant tout à ces maudits scellés que Thor en voulait. C'était contre eux, et tout ce qu'ils impliquaient, qu'il s'était insurgé. Mais Loki, lui, n'avait visiblement pas compris le message. Thor fut tenté de le laisser là, méditer ses actes. Mais il ne pu s'y résoudre. Voir son frère pleurer, à genoux devant lui, lui brisait le cœur. Et puis, il avait juré de la protéger, quoiqu'il arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

Thor s'agenouilla près de son frère et le pris dans ses bras.

« Allons Loki… Ne t'inquiète pas. Je reste avec toi. »

Loki se blotti contre son frère, s'agrippant à lui de toutes ses forces et pleurant de plus belle. C'était comme s'ils étaient à nouveaux enfants, lorsque Loki faisait un cauchemar et allait trouver Thor pour que ce dernier le protège contre ces mauvais rêves.

« Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé… »

« Shh. Je sais Loki. Je sais. »

Des années après, Thor se dira qu'à cet instant il aurait pu aisément obtenir de Loki qu'il lève les scellés, et que cela aurait certainement pu le sauver. Mais ce jour-là, le courage lui manqua et il se contenta de tenir Loki blotti contre lui en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort et en lui jurant qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, qu'il l'aimait bien trop pour cela. Des années après, Thor fera danser Mjolnir sur le terrain d'entraînement jusqu'à ce que ses muscles lui fassent souffrir le martyr et qu'il s'effondre dans la poussière pour se punir de sa faiblesse.

Bonjour tout le monde (hé hé! Surprise ! Les notes passent en fin de chapitre ! ^o^). Thor et Loki ont un petit désaccord, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne fait que commencer !

C'est drôle, mais il semble que j'écrive plus vite et plus facilement quand je suis en période de partiels… Je suis toujours impressionnée de voir à quel point la fic avance plus vite que mes révisions. Question de motivation sans doute (c'est vilain, surtout, ne faites jamais ça…).

Bonne lecture à tous et à la prochaine ! ^o^


	10. Chapitre 9 : Résignation

**Chapitre 9: Résignation.**

* * *

Les scellés restèrent à leur place, remplissant chaque jour leur rôle à la perfection. Thor ne questionna plus leur légitimité. Il ne venait pas voir son frère pour se disputer avec lui. Il regrettait déjà suffisamment leur dernière querelle, qui avait rendu Loki craintif et quasiment mutique. Son frère avait beau clamer le contraire, la solitude le terrorisait, et il n'osait plus parler de peur que sa langue ne fourche et ne dise quelque chose qui ne mette à nouveau Thor en colère et qu'il l'abandonne à son sort. Thor ne ferait jamais ça, mais il avait beau le dire et le répéter à Loki, rien ne semblait apaiser son angoisse.

Thor prit son parti de lui rendre visite dès qu'il le pouvait. Il restait alors aussi longtemps que son corps parvenait à supporter le froid de Jotunheim, comblant au mieux les grandes plages de silence gêné qui régnaient entre eux deux avec des récits invraisemblables glanés ici et là, parvenant parfois à arracher à Loki un rire plus ou moins sincère, mais qui sonnait comme une victoire aux oreilles de Thor. Et bien que le froid lui brûlait la peau en engourdissait ses membres, Thor fit de son mieux pour rester chaque fois un peu plus auprès de son frère.

Peu à peu, les visites se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à ce que Thor ne quitte quasiment plus les appartements de Loki, délaissant amis, Royaume et Devoir pour lui tenir compagnie. A son tour, le Prince Doré s'éclipsa des banquets et des fêtes. Il déclina consciencieusement toutes les invitations aux parties de chasses ou aux expéditions épiques lancées par les Warriors 3 ou Sif, ou tout autre personne, refusa toutes les missions attribuée par Odin ou le Diar. Heimdall n'eut plus à batailler de longues heures durant avec lui-même pour tenter de déterminer si, oui ou non, la quête insensée du Jeune Prince justifiait réellement l'ouverture du Bifröst, et donc de braver les réprimandes d'Odin qui venaient inévitablement après chaque départ de son fils (et les ennuis le plus souvent diplomatiques qu'il ramenait avec lui à Asgard).

Thor disparut à son tour d'Asgard et resta avec Loki. Il était prêt à rester enfermer avec lui pour l'éternité s'il le fallait. Ce n'était que justice après tout. Il était celui qui avait tout déclenché et apporté le malheur sur sa Famille. Il n'était pas juste que seul lui s'en tire indemne de cette affaire.

Loki ne dit rien. Il se contenta de profiter de cette présence, parfois aussi encombrante que rassurante. Il s'était tellement enferré dans sa rancœur qu'il avait sous-estimé la violence et la cruauté d'un isolement pour l'éternité. Mais il s'en rendait compte à présent. Lui qui pestait contre Thor lorsque ce dernier l'entraînait, plus ou moins de force, dans des promenades interminables (qui s'achevaient inévitablement par un combat à mort contre un Dragon, un Troll, ou une quelconque créature pourvue de griffes et de crocs qui passait inopinément par là) avec leurs amis au lieu de le laisser étudier en paix, aujourd'hui Loki savait. Si Thor venait à lui tourner le dos, la solitude le tuerait.

Mais pendant qu'il savourait la compagnie et faisait mine d'écouter les discours patauds de son frère, Loki observait. Et bientôt, des changements alarmants apparurent chez Thor. Son rire se fit moins tonitruant, moins enjoué qu'à l'accoutumée. Plus rare aussi. Sa peau perdit son teint hâlé du temps de leurs aventures et se couvrit de brûlures provoquées par le gel. Alors que Loki retrouvait peu à peu des forces, Thor, lui, s'affaiblissait. Les yeux du Prince Doré perdirent leur éclat et leur bleu du ciel d'été pour devenir ternes. Et Loki s'effraya de voir la mélancolie se glisser dans ces yeux, autrefois toujours enjoués, lorsque Thor suivait par la fenêtre le vol des oiseaux migrateurs d'un regard morne et éteint.

La captivité n'était pas pour Thor. L'enfermement n'était pas pour lui et il mourrait s'il restait ici, mais son amour pour son frère lui interdisait de le laisser seul dans sa grande cage dorée.

Loki réfléchit longtemps, le cœur déchiré entre deux sentiments. Une infime et détestable partie de lui-même n'avait de cesse de lui répéter que Thor méritait cela, que tout était de sa faute de toute manière et, par les Nornes, pourquoi devrait-il lui laisser une liberté que lui n'aurait plus jamais ? Et en même temps, si Loki n'éprouvait que ressentiment et amertume envers Asgard (bien qu'il se gardait à présent de le dire à voix haute), Thor conservait sa place dans son cœur et le voir dépérir ainsi chaque jour un peu plus le faisait bien plus souffrir que les feux qui ravageaient son corps.

Il chercha alors une solution qui lui permettrait de garder Thor toujours à ses côtés, tout en redonnant à son frère sa force et son enthousiasme d'antan. Il chercha à en perdre le sommeil et à en oublier de manger. Il chercha. Et il ne trouva rien. Il devait se résigner. Thor ne pouvait rester.

* * *

Un jour, lorsque Thor, fidèle à son poste et étrangement ponctuel, pénètre dans la pièce, il trouve Loki appuyé contre la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide. Thor ouvre la bouche pour lui dire bonjour mais, pour la première fois depuis des mois, c'est Loki qui parle le premier.

« Une expédition se prépare. Pour Alfaheim. »

Thor sursaute à cela. Comment… ?

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

Loki rit, une parodie de son ancien rire.

« Les oiseaux sont bavards, tu sais ? Et ils voient tout. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi Odin a choisi deux corbeaux pour être ses espions ? »

Et il rit encore, parce que Huginn et Muninn l'effrayaient tellement lorsqu'il était petit, avec leurs yeux perçants et leurs grandes ailes noires et leurs serres pouvant déchirer la chair sans effort. Ils l'effrayent encore aujourd'hui. Un peu (mais juste parce que maintenant il sait ce qu'ils sont en réalité : des espions rapportant le moindre des faits et gestes des habitants des Neuf Mondes à leur Maître).

« Tu parles aux oiseaux ? » demande Thor, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix. Lui qui doit se démener comme un diable pour arracher une parole à Loki, ce dernier converse avec des volatiles n'ayant pas plus de cervelle que les vers qu'ils picorent (tout respect dû à Huginn et Muninn). « Depuis quand ? »

Loki hausse les épaules en guise de réponse, le regard suivant distraitement la course des nuages dans le ciel. Idiot de Thor. Quelle importance ?

« Tu vas y aller ? » demande Loki à la place, et ses doigts se crispent sur la vitre parce qu'il connaît déjà la réponse et parce que ce qu'il va devoir dire ensuite lui déchire le cœur.

Thor baisse la tête. Oh, Nornes, il rêve d'y aller. S'éloigner, ne serait-ce qu'un jour de cet endroit glacial qui tente jour après jour de lui emporter les doigts. Le soleil, l'air frais, la _Liberté…_

« Non. » dit-il, et c'est comme s'il mourrait un peu en disant cela.

Loki reste un temps silencieux. _Il est encore temps_ dit une voix au fond de lui. _Tu peux encore le garder avec toi, pour peu que parviennes te taire…_

« Mais tu en meures d'envie. » continue Loki. Ce n'est même pas une question. Il sait.

Thor recule d'un pas. A quel jeu cruel son frère est-il en train de jouer ? Ou bien s'agit-il d'un test ? Peut-être veut-il voir si Thor tient suffisamment à lui pour renoncer à cette énième opportunité de le quitter ? Peut-être que s'il réussi, alors Loki lui reparlera comme avant ?

« Loki… non. Non. Je… »

Et Loki rit de nouveau, et ce rire glace Thor bien plus que le froid de Jötunheim, parce qu'il ressemble à celui que Loki a eut lorsqu'il lui a demandé de le tuer.

« Oh Thor, tu n'as jamais su mentir ! »

Thor veut se défendre, lui dire qu'il ne ment pas, qu'il restera toujours avec lui, mais il s'arrête avant même que les mots ne quittent sa bouche. Loki a raison. Il n'a jamais su mentir. Et il a échoué. Encore.

« Vas-y. »

Les deux mots résonnent comme un coup de tonnerre et Thor vacille.

« Quoi ? »

Loki délaisse enfin sa fenêtre et se tourne pour lui faire face. Ses yeux ont un éclat étrange qui effraie Thor.

« Va à Alfaheim. Je pense que nos soldats ont plus besoin de toi que moi. »

Thor ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Et alors que Loki s'apprête à reprendre sa fausse observation du ciel, il l'attire à lui et l'enlace de toutes ses forces.

« Je ne te laisserai pas, Loki. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Jamais ! Je ne sais pas comment faire pour que tu me crois, mais… »

« Je te crois Thor. » murmure Loki alors que ses doigts glissent doucement dans les cheveux d'or de son frère. « Je te crois. Mais tu dois partir. Si tu restes, je te perdrai pour toujours. »

Thor resserre un peu plus sa prise et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Loki tandis que ce dernier continue, d'une voix calme et assurée, comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu as assez fait, frère. A présent, il est temps que tu retrouves ta liberté. L'enfermement n'est pas pour toi. Ne vois-tu donc pas ce que cet endroit a fait de toi ? Moi si. Et Asgard a besoin de son Prince Doré. Tu dois partir. »

Une à une, les larmes roulent sur les joues de Thor.

« Je ne peux pas, Loki. Je ne peux pas. Comment pourrais-je faire comme avant alors que tu ne seras plus avec moi ? Comment pourrais-je marcher libre alors que tout est de ma faute ? Non, Loki. Je ne peux pas. »

Loki reste silencieux, un peu sonné. A force de s'apitoyer sur son propre sort, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Thor était à ce point rongé par la culpabilité. Comment le convaincre alors ? Comment le convaincre de partir ? La perspective de le supplier n'est pas très alléchante, même si au point où il en est…

Puis, enfin, une idée germe dans son esprit. Et il a envie de rire, parce qu'il cherche cette idée depuis si longtemps maintenant que la voir apparaître comme ça, sans crier gare, est tout à fait risible.

« Faisons un pacte, Thor. Tu parcourras les bois pendant d'interminables parties de chasse avec les gens de la Cour et tu voyageras à travers les Mondes avec les Warriors 3 et avec Sif. Tu combattras au nom d'Asgard et deviendras le plus grand Héro des Neuf Mondes. Tu reprendras ta vie d'avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

« Mais, Loki… ! »

« Et lorsque tu reviendras de tes voyages…» interrompt prestement Loki, parce qu'il sait que son courage est en train de l'abandonner et qu'il doit faire vite. « Lorsque tu reviendras de tes voyages, tu viendras me voir et tu me raconteras tes aventures. Ainsi, ce sera comme si j'avais été avec toi, et je verrai les Mondes à travers toi. Peux-tu faire ça pour moi, mon frère ? »

Loki prie les Nornes pour que Thor s'en aille, maintenant, parce que lui aussi commence à pleurer et qu'à la longue ça devient vraiment humiliant, de pleurer sans cesse devant Thor. Enfin, _enfin_, Loki sent les tremblements de son frère s'atténuer. Enfin, il entend les mots qu'il attend, et il est tellement soulagé que cela efface pendant un temps cette atroce douleur dans sa poitrine provoquée par son cœur lorsque, lentement, il s'est mis à saigner.

« Oui, petit frère. Ça, je peux. »

Et Loki laisse Thor s'en aller.

* * *

Oh mon Dieu ! Ce chapitre m'a donné tellement de mal que j'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais à le finir ! _ Désolée pour l'attente (surtout qu'au final, c'est un chapitre assez court… des fois je me déteste…), j'ai fait de mon mieux… ToT

J'ai fait lire ce chapitre à une amie pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait (et au passage, corriger les fautes parce que j'ai beau relire et relire, il en reste toujours et ça me désespère)… Le seul truc qu'elle m'a dit, c'est :

''Wow. On dirait la Belle et la Bête, tu sais, quand la Bête laisse Belle partir pour retrouver son père ! Tu t'es fais une séance Disney ces derniers temps ?''

…

Ben même pas en plus… Ceci dit, maintenant qu'elle me l'a dit… Hé ! J'ai travaillé 4 ans à Disneyland… ! Normalement, c'est pas une excuse, mais visiblement ça laisse des traces… Van, je te ferai plus lire mes chapitres en premier… T_T

En tout cas, Thor, j'espère que tu apprécies ton nouveau statut de ''Princesse Belle'', parce que celui-là je te jure qu'il va te coller à la peau pour un bon moment ! Et Loki ne désespère pas, la Bête, elle se retransforme en prince à la fin du film (même si personnellement je le préférais en Bête moi mais bon… TvT) !

Bonne lecture à tous ! ^o^


	11. Chapitre 10 : Le Mirage

**Chapitre 10 : Le Mirage **

* * *

Un oiseau a élu domicile sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Une pie, pour être plus précis.

De tous les perchoirs possibles et imaginables qu'il pouvait trouver à Asgard, c'est à **sa** fenêtre que ce fichu volatile a décidé de faire son nid. Loki suspecte un instant Odin d'avoir ordonné à cette pie de venir le narguer, avec ses grandes ailes qui lui offrent une liberté dont elle n'a même pas conscience. Mais ses soupçons ne durent pas. Si cette pie était l'envoyée d'Odin, elle ne craindrait pas Huginn et Muninn, car elle jouirait de la protection du Roi des Dieux. Or, chaque fois que les ombres des grands corbeaux fendent le ciel, la pie détale à tire-d'aile, pour ne revenir que de longues heures plus tard, quand le danger est passé pour de bon.

Cet oiseau exaspère Loki. C'est un hôte sans gêne et terriblement envahissant. Loki n'a qu'une seule fenêtre pour contempler le paysage et tenter de se distraire autrement que par la lecture. Et cette fenêtre est désormais en partie obstruée par un nid à la structure totalement anarchique et qui n'a de cesse de s'agrandir jour après jour. Sans parler du fait que cette pie est probablement la créature la plus bavarde que Loki ait jamais eu affaire. Elle ne se tait tout simplement jamais, quelque soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. Elle l'empêche de se concentrer sur sa lecture (ou sur quelconque autre ouvrage d'ailleurs) ou de dormir. Si encore ces jacassements incessants étaient d'un quelconque intérêt. Mais non. Cette pie ne sait que colporter des ragots banals à en mourir et des histoires à dormir debout qu'elle répète en boucle.

Loki a bien essayé de faire fuir cet intrus. Il ne peut pas être vu derrière la vitre sans tain, et il a cru que cela lui donnerait l'avantage de la surprise. Il faisait erreur. Cette pie est (hélas), moins sotte que prévue. Dans son crâne d'oiseau, puisqu'elle ne voit aucun danger immédiat, elle n'a aucune raison de quitter le dépotoir qui lui sert de nid. Loki a alors tenté de recréer les ombres de Huginn et Muginn dans le ciel pour l'effrayer, invoqué des vents à la violence implacable, frappé contre la vitre, menacé l'oiseau des morts les plus effroyables, supplié.

Mais rien n'y fait. Au mieux, la pie s'envole et disparaît pendant quelques heures, une journée tout au plus, avant de revenir sur son perchoir avec non nonchalance exaspérante. Au pire, les jacassements redoublent d'intensité. La plupart du temps, la pie se contente de l'ignorer dédaigneusement, lissant ses plumes d'un geste précieux pour bien signifier à ce gêneur invisible que toutes ses tentatives resteront vaines, quoiqu'il arrive.

C'en est devenu pitoyable. Avant d'être enfermé, Loki était un grand Sorcier, redouté par tous et dans tous les Mondes. Alors même que sa magie était au plus bas, il a réussi à créer des scellés inviolables, même pour le Roi des Dieux, pourtant considéré comme le _Seidr_ le plus puissant jamais porté par Yggdrasil. Ses stratagèmes sont venus à bout de centaines de situation désespérées, et parfois mis les plus hauts dignitaires de Vanaheim et de Muspellheim à ses pieds. Avec Thor, Loki a vaincu plus de monstres et de démons qu'il ne lui est possible de se souvenir.

Et il se fait harceler par une pie. Il en pleurerait.

Loki a considéré la possibilité de demander de l'aide à Thor. Lui, peut aller dehors. Lui pourrait clouer le bec et tordre le cou de cet oiseau infernal. Mais encore faudrait-il l'attraper. Et avec tout le respect et l'amour qu'il a pour son frère, Loki doute sérieusement que Thor ait l'agilité et la dextérité nécessaires pour capturer un oiseau qui a les cieux comme terrain de jeu et les vents comme alliés.

Loki pourrait, lui. Il l'a déjà fait. Plusieurs fois même, par jeu. Avant. Il suffirait d'ouvrir la fenêtre lorsque la pie est partie se nourrir (un moment de répit providentiel qu'il attend avec une impatience teintée de désespoir), de se cacher derrière un sort d'invisibilité (rien de plus aisé) et attendre qu'elle revienne pour l'attraper (avec un sort d'immobilisation si nécessaire). Un jeu d'enfant. Sauf que s'il ouvre la fenêtre, Loki risque de brûler de l'intérieur.

Le sort d'Odin fonctionne comme un cocon. Tant qu'il est fermé et hermétique, il protège tout ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Mais si le cocon est ouvert, alors la protection s'affaiblit progressivement jusqu'à complète disparition. C'est ce qu'Odin lui a expliqué (ou du moins, c'est ce que Loki en a retenu, parce qu'en réalité, il n'écoutait pas à cet instant là).

Ce satané oiseau vaut-il réellement la peine d'endurer à nouveau la brûlure du souffle d'Asgard et de mettre ainsi sa vie en péril ?

Une partie de lui est tentée de dire oui. Il n'a plus rien chassé depuis longtemps. Il n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais la sensation du sang chaud coulant entre ses doigts lui manque. Atrocement. Sans doute parce qu'il n'a rien sur quoi se défouler et que le manque de sommeil couplé au manque d'animation réveille en lui des pulsions meurtrières dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

Mais lorsqu'il observe son reflet dans le seul miroir que Thor a réussi à lui faire conserver (intact), il pense finalement que non.

Après être resté enfermé toute ces années dans l'atmosphère bienfaitrice de sa Jötunheim artificielle, Loki a repris des forces, et retrouvé toute la puissance qui était la sienne auparavant. Mieux. Sa magie est encore plus grande qu'avant ''l'incident'' (il faut dire qu'il a eu le temps d'étudier et de s'entraîner depuis). Avec elle, est revenu son pouvoir de métamorphose.

Loki ne se souvient plus exactement comment lui est venue l'idée de modifier son apparence pour dissimuler la peau bleue et rocailleuse des géants des glaces sous celle souple et délicate des Aesir. Ou plutôt, il ne comprend pas pourquoi l'idée ne lui est pas venue avant. Peut-être parce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour se sentir bien dans sa belle cage dorée à l'atmosphère glaciale. Peut-être parce qu'il s'était imaginé que les feux qui le ravageaient de l'intérieur ne disparaitraient jamais.

Le fait est que le jour où Loki s'est rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient plus là, qu'en réalité, rien ne le faisait plus souffrir, et que sa magie était à nouveau à son apogée, ce jour-là il est tombé sur ce stupide miroir et a contemplé son reflet pour la première fois depuis des années. Les jours suivants, Loki s'est plongé dans l'étude des grimoires traitant de la métamorphose et a expérimenté les nouvelles théories qui en découlaient.

Le processus a été long, fastidieux, douloureux même. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il était plus difficile de simplement changer la couleur de sa peau que de se transformer en dragon ou en chimère, Loki ne l'aurait pas cru. Les premières tentatives furent plus que décevantes, et les résultats tout simplement catastrophiques (là encore, lorsqu'il pensait qu'arborer un visage à moitié Jötunn, à moitié Aesir était la chose la plus hideuse qui pouvait être, Loki avait tort).

Mais après d'innombrables essais, il a finalement réussi à faire disparaître ce bleu immonde de son corps. Au début, le sort ne tenait que quelques minutes et lui demandait une concentration et une énergie démentielles qui l'épuisait considérablement. Au point que chaque essai était inévitablement suivi d'une perte de connaissance plus ou moins longue (bien qu'expliquer à Thor que non, il n'avait pas tenté une nouvelle fois de rouvrir sa plaie au bras droit et que, non, il n'était pas à ce point désespéré que Thor le laisse seul pour vaquer à ses occupation de Prince lorsque ledit Prince le trouva inerte, tremblant de fatigue et brûlant de fièvre fut tout aussi épuisant, sinon plus). Au fil des mois cependant, à mesure que sa magie devenait de plus en plus puissante et son corps de plus en plus robuste, le sort se fit plus simple à invoquer, plus aisé à manipuler. Il dura quelques minutes, puis quelques heures, puis quelques jours.

Aujourd'hui, c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé. Loki a recouvré son apparence d'avant. Son apparence de Prince d'Asgard. Les miroirs ne l'effraient plus. Il sait ce qu'il verra dans la glace. Son visage.

Loki s'est entraîné des mois durant pour être sûr que le sort tienne bien et un jour, quand Thor, à peine revenu d'un voyage à Midgard, est monté le voir dans ses appartements pour lui raconter ses aventures, Loki l'a accueilli avec son visage d'Aesir. Lorsqu'il l'a vu, Thor est resté bouche bée pendant plusieurs minutes, muet de stupeur. Ce n'est que lorsque Loki a hurlé de rire devant sa mine déconfite que le Prince Doré a réalisé que c'était véritablement son frère qui se trouvait devant lui, et non pas une quelconque illusion créée par la fatigue du voyage ou des espoirs sans cesse déçus. Il l'a serré dans ses bras, avec une force telle que Loki a cru mourir sur place (bien qu'il n'ait rien fait pour se dégager de l'emprise de son frère), pleurant et riant à la fois.

« Est-ce vraiment toi, mon frère ? »

« Qui d'autre à ton avis ? »

Et Loki a rit encore en traitant son frère d'idiot. Thor a accepté l'insulte avec joie. Il n'avait plus vu Loki rire aux larmes depuis des siècles. Littéralement. Il ne savait pas comment il a fait. Et il s'en moquait éperdument. La magie, la sorcellerie, les sortilèges, Thor n'y comprenait rien. N'y a jamais rien compris. Les tours de passe-passe n'ont jamais été pour lui. Il savait seulement que c'était des choses éphémères par essence, et que, par conséquent, cette apparence ne resterait pas éternellement. Il ne savait pas si Loki en avait véritablement conscience lui-même. Mais Thor a vu. Son frère ne cherchait plus à se dissimuler dans les recoins les plus sombres de la pièce. Il avait retrouvé sa voix et ses mots pleins d'assurance. Il avait retrouvé sa force. Ses yeux d'émeraude brillaient avec un éclat incroyable. Loki était redevenu Loki. Enfin. Alors, même si cela ne durerait pas, cela valait le coup, et Thor n'a pu que s'émerveiller devant l'ingéniosité de son frère.

Mais lorsqu'il a passé une main sur le visage de Loki, son sourire s'est soudain crispé sur ses lèvres. Si d'apparence tout était parfait, la sensation que cette belle peau à peine plus colorée que la neige a renvoyé à ses doigts était tout à fait désagréable, pour ne pas dire répugnante. C'est comme si Thor avait touché la peau à la fois rigide et flasque d'un cadavre. Une peau froide. Oh Nornes, terriblement froide. A cet instant, l'esprit de Thor a dessiné une image atroce et l'a fait danser devant ses yeux. Celle de Loki portant un masque de chairs en putréfaction, et riant, riant, riant…

Thor a fait deux pas en arrière, tremblant, tentant de faire disparaître cette vision qui, des années plus tard, lui fera toujours faire les pires cauchemars. Loki, lui, n'a pas vu le malaise chez son frère, tout emplit qu'il était par une euphorie qu'il n'aura jamais cru ressentir à nouveau.

« Eir disait que personne ne pourrait rien pour moi, qu'il était impossible de me rendre mon apparence ! Ah ah ah ! Elle oubliait que l'impossible ne s'applique pas à Loki ! Oh, comme j'aimerais voir la tête que notre cher Dragon Guérisseur fera lorsque tu lui diras qu'elle s'est trompée ! Tu lui diras, n'est-ce pas Thor ? »

Thor a hoché la tête, sans même avoir entendu la question, un sourire crispé aux lèvres tandis que le rire de Loki repartait de plus belle.

Il n'a rien dit à Eir.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde ! ^o^

Hé hé hé... Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai dépassé la barre des 10 chapitres (en fait, je l'avais déjà dépassé avec le chapitre précédent, mais le temps que ça remonte au cerveau... TvT)... J'y aurais jamais cru dites-donc ! (regain de fierté)

La fin des cours approche pour moi (plus que 8 jours, plus que 8 jours !), ce qui veut dire que je vais avoir plus de temps pour écrire (ENFIN !). La fic arrive lentement mais sûrement à un tournant. Le premier masque est en place. Il y en aura tellement d'autres... (et tous ne seront pas aussi visibles!)

Le prochain chapitre est en marche ! Avec un peu de chance (et de motivation), il devrait être prêt pour le week-end ! ^^

Merci pour vos commentaires LonelyD et yaone-kami ! Ils ont ensoleillé mes journées ! Je vous adore ! ^o^

A la prochaine ! ^o^


	12. Chapitre 11 : Eloignement

**Chapter 11 : Eloignement.**

* * *

Cela fait maintenant la quinzième fois qu'il relit le même paragraphe, et il n'arrive toujours pas à en saisir le sens. Impossible de se concentrer plus de dix secondes. Après des heures de persécutions sonores, Loki en a assez.

« Je vais massacrer cet oiseau de malheur. » décrète-t-il soudainement en refermant violemment son livre, exaspéré.

Thor lève à peine la tête de son propre ouvrage. Il n'a plus que quelques détails à graver pour que le morceau d'écorce flétrie qu'il a trouvé au pied d'Yggdrasil ne soit la réplique parfaite de Freki.

« Quel oiseau ? »

« Ce fléau recouvert de plumes noires et blanches qui tente de se faire passer pour une pie depuis maintenant un peu plus de 5 ans. »

Thor hoche distraitement la tête sans répliquer. Il ne voit pas en quoi cette pie dérange Loki. Ce n'est qu'un oiseau après tout.

« J'ai réellement tout essayé, je t'assure, mais impossible de la faire partir ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial cette fenêtre pour que ce démon refuse de la quitter ! » maugrée Loki en lançant un regard meurtrier au ''démon '' en question, qui était à présent en train de se lisser les plumes d'un geste précieux, tranquillement installé dans son nid.

« As-tu essayé de lui parler, frère ? Tu es un maître des mots. Tu pourrais sûrement la convaincre de te laisser en paix. »

Thor sent les yeux d'émeraude glisser sur lui et, l'espace d'un instant, il est sûr que l'air dans la pièce devient plus glacial encore. Lorsqu'il redresse la tête, Loki le transperce du regard avec un mélange d'exaspération et de colère froide qui envoie des signaux d'alerte courir le long de son échine. Il en faut cependant plus pour décourager le récemment nommé Dieu du Tonnerre.

« Quoi ? Ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu connaissais le langage des oiseaux ? »

Loki le fixe encore, et Thor est à peu près sûr qu'il est en train de se demander quel sort lui jeter. Mais finalement, Loki se contente d'un ''_tss_'' agacé et, après un dernier regard chargé de pulsions sanglantes vers la fenêtre, il vient s'assoir sur le lit aux côtés de son frère. Thor en déduit que la tempête est passée et qu'il peut reprendre son ouvrage sans craindre de retour de flamme.

Après un moment de silence, Loki murmure contemplativement :

« Qui eut cru que _Atli _Thor était aussi doué pour un art aussi délicat que la sculpture… »

Thor sourit à cela.

« Tu trouves ? »

« Arrête. Ce bout de bois est mieux que l'original ! »

Loki lui prend l'objet des mains et le manipule délicatement entre ses doigts, l'examinant avec la plus grande attention. Un sourire malicieux se dessine sur ses lèvres pâles.

« Il a l'air plus intelligent aussi. »

« Loki. »

Loki ricane en entendant le ton faussement réprobateur de son frère. Il change cependant de sujet, car il sait que s'il continue sur ce terrain là, ce ne sont plus des loups d'Odin dont il se moquera, mais d'Odin lui-même. Et il n'a pas envie de se disputer avec Thor aujourd'hui.

« Où as-tu appris à façonner le bois ? »

« Nulle part. C'est juste un passe-temps, tu sais ? Il suffit de s'exercer. Tu devrais essayer toi aussi. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un d'habile, Loki. Et puis, c'est un bon moyen pour s'occuper et faire le vide dans sa tête. »

Loki observe la statuette pensivement. ''S'occuper et faire le vide dans sa tête'', hein ? D'habitude, ce sont ses livres qui lui permettent de ''s'occuper et de faire le vide dans sa tête''. Mais c'est devenu quasiment impossible avec la fanfare ambulante qu'est cette fichue pie. Il devrait peut-être effectivement essayer ça, le travail du bois. Créer des objets. Faire quelque chose de ses mains.

Il replace le loup de bois entre les doigts de Thor et le regarde achever d'y ajouter les derniers détails.

« Tu vas l'offrir à Sif ? » demande-t-il après un temps.

Thor sursaute si violemment qu'il manque de s'entailler la main avec son couteau et laisse s'échapper la statuette, que Loki rattrape de justesse avant qu'elle ne se casse au sol (elle a beau être en bois, avec la force monumentale de son idiot de frère on ne sait jamais).

« Pou… Pourquoi l'offrirais-je à Sif ? Le blason de sa famille ne comporte pas de loup, que je sache… Et puis… Qu'est-ce qu'elle en ferait ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle en avait besoin après tout ! » balbutie Thor en reprenant l'objet, le visage rouge écarlate et les mains soudain crispées.

Loki éclate de rire.

« Oh ! Ma parole, mais tu rougis ! Je le savais ! _Atli_ Thor est a-mou-reux ! »

« Loki ! »

« Pff ! Donne-la-lui donc ! Même une personne avec aussi peu de sensibilité que Sif serait touchée par un tel présent ! Et profites-en pour lui dire ce que tu ressens, au lieu de tourner encore un siècle autour du pot comme l'idiot que tu es ! »

Thor baisse la tête, les joues toujours empourprées.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple Loki. »

« Oh c'est vrai, j'oubliais. Tu n'es que le nouveau Dieu du Tonnerre, plus grand héro des Neufs Mondes et accessoirement Prince d'Asgard. C'est vrai qu'il y a mieux comme parti… »

« Arrête ! » s'exclame Thor en assénant à l'épaule de Loki un coup de poing amical, dissimulant au mieux sa gêne derrière un sourire crispé. « Commence par réussir ta vie sentimentale avant de t'occuper de la mienne ! »

Thor regrette ces mots avant même qu'il n'ait achevé de les dire. Il a envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur, juste pour voir si ça peut le débarrasser de sa stupidité une bonne fois pour toutes. Loki est enfermé dans une pièce scellée et à l'environnement totalement invivable pour les autres habitants d'Asgard (comment lui-même, Thor, n'est pas déjà mort gelé reste un mystère). Quelle vie sentimentale peut-il espérer avoir ?

Loki se tait, et le silence étourdit Thor. Ce coup-ci, c'est sûr, Loki va changer le sceau sur sa porte et même lui ne pourra plus jamais venir le voir ! Oh Nornes… Il a à nouveau tout gâché !

Mais la tempête que Thor attend ne vient pas. Au lieu de ça, Loki se contente de hausser les épaules.

« Ouch. Ça, c'était un coup bas, frère. »

« Pardonne-moi Loki ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça… » s'empresse de s'excuser Thor.

« Je sais, je sais. Habile avec les mains, mais pas tant avec les mots, hein ? » dit Loki en secouant la tête. « Finalement, déclarer ta flamme à Sif n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça. Avec ta finesse naturelle, tu en ferais probablement ta pire ennemie. Et quand on a une Valkyrie à moitié Berserker comme ennemie… »

Loki ne termine pas sa phrase. Il n'en a pas besoin. Lui et Thor savent très bien ce dont Sif est capable lorsque Sif est en colère, et le seul fait d'y penser fait courir un frisson d'angoisse le long de leur colonne vertébrale.

Dehors, la pie (qui, à présent que Loki ne lisait plus, s'était ironiquement tenue silencieuse) laisse échapper un concert de jacassements tous plus faux les uns que les autres qui fit grincer Loki des dents.

« Je vais massacrer cet oiseau de malheur. » répète Loki, et ses dans ses yeux brille une lueur inquiétante.

« Tu veux que j'essaye de la chasser ? » demande Thor en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère pour le calmer.

« Je veux que tu lui arraches les ailes et que tu me l'amènes pour que je puisse lui tordre le cou moi-même ! » gronde Loki. « Et n'oublie surtout pas de lui briser les pattes et de les donner à Freki et Geki. Ils aiment bien les pattes d'oiseaux il me semble. Tu pourras même leur donner les ailes si tu ne sais pas quoi en faire. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse passer ta barrière magique, frère. »

« Oh. Dans ce cas, arrange-toi pour que sa mort soit la plus longue et la plus douloureuse possible. Je m'en contenterai. »

« Qui est à moitié Berserker maintenant ? » demande Thor, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

En guise de réponse, Loki lui lance un regard mi-exaspéré, mi-désespéré. Thor sert un peu plus son épaule pour lui signifier son soutien mais se trouve incapable de soutenir ces yeux que le sort de métamorphose rend trop verts pour paraître vrais, mauvaises imitations de ce qu'ils étaient avant. Chaque fois qu'il voit ces yeux, Thor revoit le masque de chairs à la place du visage de son frère.

Et ça lui donne la nausée.

« Je vais voir je que je peux faire avec ton oiseau, frère. » murmure-t-il finalement.

Loki hoche la tête sans grande conviction. Thor prend congé en lui promettant de revenir le voir dès qu'il sera rentré de Vanaheim puis quitte la pièce sans plus de cérémonie, le regard fixé au sol comme si ces dalles polies étaient la chose la plus passionnante qu'il lui eut été donné de voir.

Thor le Brave, _Atli_ Thor, le désormais Dieu du Tonnerre, fuit.

Une fois encore.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

… Wow… presque 3 mois sans faire de mise à jour… Je m'étais pas rendue compte que ça faisait si longtemps… Désolée pour cette longue période de silence radio ! _

Avec les vacances, je pensais avoir plus le temps d'écrire, mais en fait, je suis tombée malade. Une maladie horrible, appelée LA PARESSE (oh que j'ai honte… ToT). C'est atroce…

Mais maintenant, je suis de retour ! Mwah ah ah ! Et voilà 2 chapitres d'un coup pour me faire pardonner ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! ^o^

Oh ! Au fait ! J'avais déjà employé l'expression _Atli_ Thor auparavant, mais j'avais oublié de l'expliquer. _Atli_ est l'un des nombreux surnoms de Thor dans la mythologie nordique et ça signifie littéralement ''Thor le Terrible'' (merci Wikipédia).

Voilà, vous savez tout ! ^o^

A plus ! ^o^


	13. Chapitre 12 : La Fin commence

**Chapter 12 : Voilà comment la Fin commence.**

* * *

La pie est toujours là.

Oh, Loki n'en veut pas à Thor. Il a vu son frère essayer de chasser l'oiseau depuis sa fenêtre. Il a même provoqué la plus terrible des tempêtes avec son arme divine reçut d'Odin lui-même, Mjölnir. Impressionnant, vraiment. Mais parfaitement inutile. C'est à peine si la pie a baillé. Ceci dit, cela leur à au moins permis d'apprendre que la barrière d'Odin imprègne également les murs extérieurs des appartements de Loki et que la magie de Mjölnir l'indestructible est tout simplement annulée par ladite barrière.

_Toujours bon à savoir._

Depuis cet essai désastreux (qui a fait fuir le seul rossignol qui avait encore le courage de nicher près de cette voisine infernale et dont le chant constituait pour Loki un maigre soulagement pendant les douces heures où le Démon s'en allait chercher sa pitance), la pie se venge en vocalisant tout en attaquant son reflet dans la fenêtre (Loki pensait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, il ignorait à quel point il se trompait) et Thor a l'air d'un chien battu à chaque fois qu'il vient le voir.

Loki lui a dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'au pire cette Créature du Mal n'avait plus qu'une dizaines d'années à vivre avant de trépasser et d'être réduite au silence (enfin), qu'au fond la seule chose à faire était de prier les Nornes pour que le Démon n'ait jamais, **jamais**, de couvée. Mais Thor garde la tête baissée et les yeux obstinément ailleurs que sur son frère. Sa voix est monocorde lorsqu'il lui raconte ses aventures et son visage sans cesse marqué par le souci.

Loki sait pourquoi. Il sait ce que le remord peut faire sur son frère. Et il s'en veut parce ce sont ses complaintes égoïstes qui ont provoqué cela. Il aimerait se faire pardonner.

Oui mais comment ?

Il repense à la tête médusée de Thor le jour où il a ouvert la porte et qu'il l'a vu débarrassé de sa peau bleue écailleuse, Aesir à nouveau. Il avait eu l'air si heureux alors. Oh, comme il aimerait le surprendre à nouveau ! Autrefois, Thor s'émerveillait toujours devant ses tours de magie et comme Loki aimait alors créer pour lui les illusions les plus fantasques ! C'étaient les seuls instants où lui, Loki, celui qui exaspérait ses maîtres d'armes, se sentait plus fort que Thor l'invincible. Les seuls instants où Thor ne voyait rien d'autre que lui et les mirages qu'il faisait naître dans l'air.

A présent, lorsque Thor vient le voir et qu'il lui raconte ses fables, c'est comme s'il était ailleurs, loin, très loin de lui. Il ne le regarde même plus dans les yeux. En vérité, chaque fois où le regard de Thor se pose sur lui, la mine de son frère s'assombrit et ses yeux cherchent vite quelque chose d'autre à regarder.

Loki aimerait chasser les soucis des yeux de son frère. Il lui doit bien ça, après tout. Il sait à quel point cela coûte à Thor de venir le voir dans son antre glacée, à quel point il lui est difficile et pesant de devoir lui raconter chacune de ses aventures, chaque voyage, chaque faits et gestes. Loki a conscience de tout ce que fait Thor pour lui permettre à lui d'échapper, même si ce n'est que pour quelques secondes, de sa cage dorée.

Il voudrait le faire rire avec ses sorts, comme il le faisait avant. Alléger le cœur de son frère avec ses illusions et ses ''tours de passe-passe''.

Mais Thor a grandi alors que les sorts sont restés les mêmes. Loki doute qu'il puisse à nouveau amuser son frère en faisant apparaître devant lui un papillon ou en colorant l'air pour le faire danser autour de lui (en tout cas, lui, ça ne l'amuse plus). Il doit trouver quelque chose d'autre.

A cet instant, la pie pousse une nouvelle série de jacassements stridents qui vient lui transpercer le crâne. Furieux, Loki lance un livre contre la fenêtre dans l'espoir que cela la fera taire. Mauvais calcul. Les jacassements redoublent d'intensité. S'il ne refusait pas de reconnaître à cette maudite créature une quelconque forme d'intelligence, Loki jurerait qu'elle se moque de lui. Si seulement il pouvait ouvrir cette fenêtre. Mais comment faire ? Le sort d'Odin a tendance à se fragiliser ces derniers temps. Il ne tiendra pas s'il laisse pénétrer dans la zone l'air brûlant d'Asgard.

_A moins que._

Une idée germe dans son esprit et, pour une fois, couvre les piaillements suraigus du Démon.

Le sort qu'Odin est fragile. Peut être parce que le Vieil Homme est, et bien, vieux…

_Oh, quelle déduction…_

_…_ et que ses pouvoirs ne sont plus aussi puissants qu'il ne veut bien le faire croire.

_Ou peut être qu'ils n'ont jamais été aussi puissants qu'il le prétend._

Mais peut être que ce n'est pas la seule raison. Peut être que le sort couvre une zone trop large pour être assez résistant. Loki apprécie l'espace qu'il lui a été donné, il ne le nie pas. Mais si lui, Loki, pouvait recréer ce sort et ne l'employer que sur une toute petite aire, peut être qu'il serait plus puissant ? Assez puissant en tout cas pour supporter le contact avec l'atmosphère d'Asgard ?

_Allons allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça._

Et si… Et si Loki trouvait le moyen d'appliquer ce sort sur lui, lui et rien d'autre.

_Voilà, tu es sur la bonne voie._

Peut être alors qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de cette prison pour survivre à Asgard. Il pourrait aller partout dans le Royaume sans se soucier des répercussions sur son organisme. Il pourrait accompagner Thor dans ses aventures, comme autrefois.

_Et avec ton sort de métamorphose…_

…ce serait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il serait libre à nouveau.

Cette pensée provoque une vague d'excitation qui se répand dans son corps et le fait trembler.

Oh, bien sûr, il ne devrait pas se réjouir trop vite. Rien n'est encore fait et son raisonnement ne repose que sur une théorie. Sans parler du fait que malgré tout, Odin reste le Sorcier le plus puissant des Neufs Mondes et que malgré la vieillesse ce titre reste valable. Ce sort qu'il emploie ne doit pas être si facile que ça à recréer. Et il devra l'utiliser à plein temps, comme son sort de métamorphose.

_C'est vrai. Mais ta magie est grande ! Bien plus grande que celle d'Odin. Regarde ce qu'elle t'a déjà permis d'accomplir ! Tu n'as même plus besoin de penser pour que ton sort de métamorphose agisse et tienne. Tout ira bien, tu verras. Il te suffit juste d'un peu d'entraînement…_

Le sourire s'agrandit sur les lèvres de Loki. Il se demande quelle tête ferait Thor s'il voyait son frère en train d'attendre son retour sur le Bifröst. Pour sûr, il serait très surpris ! Son air sombre disparaîtrait sûrement. Voilà qui ferait une bonne surprise ! D'ailleurs, l'anniversaire de Thor approche, si ses souvenirs sont bons. Quel plus beau présent Loki pourrait-il bien lui offrir que de le soulager de toute cette culpabilité qui le ronge depuis le premier jour et rendre à son frère sa liberté, pour de bon et sans contrainte cette fois-ci ?

_Aucun. Alors ? Que reste-t-il à faire ?_

Au travail.

* * *

Il est déjà tard lorsque Loki entend les trois coups brefs à sa porte qui annoncent l'arrivée de Thor. Il profite du ''sas'' qui isole la porte du reste des appartements et qui limite l'impact de l'atmosphère d'Asgard sur sa Jotunheim artificielle pour dissimuler au mieux les parchemins hors d'âge qui jonchent son bureau (et le sol). Il doute que Thor dise quoi que ce soit à leur sujet (il ne doit probablement même pas savoir à quoi ils correspondent), mais ce sont censés être des écrits interdits (à sa décharge, c'est Odin qui a remplit la bibliothèque, pas lui).

Loki a juste le temps de cacher le dernier parchemin dans un tiroir dont il ignorait lui-même l'existence avant que Thor ne pénètre dans la pièce.

« Et bien, Thor ? Il est bien tard pour une visite. Problèmes d'insomnies ? »

Thor ne répond pas tout de suite. Ne répond pas du tout en fait. Il se contente de fixer le sol, l'air totalement hagard, le visage creusé et la peau blafarde. Il a l'air d'être en train de tourner de l'œil.

« Thor ? »

A l'extérieur, la pluie commence à tomber. Le bruit de chaque goutte qui tombe sur la grande vitre accentue le silence à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Thor ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Toujours pas de réponse et Loki commence à paniquer. Thor a l'air d'un mort tout juste échappé d'Helheim et même s'il a de bonnes bases en Nécromancie (bases qu'il n'est pas censé avoir au passage, mais bon, quelle importance maintenant franchement ?), il n'est pas prêt pour un conflit avec Hela, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Un éclair déchire le ciel, presque immédiatement suivi d'un tonnerre assourdissant qui fait trembler les murs mêmes de la pièce. Le bruit est assez effrayant pour permettre à Loki de retrouver un minimum de sens pratique. Il traverse la chambre en quelques enjambées, agrippe Thor par sa cape, le traîne presque jusqu'au rebord du lit et l'y fait s'assoir. Bien. Ça, c'est fait. Si Thor tourne réellement de l'œil, au moins il ne tombera pas de plus de 2 mètres (avec une tête dure comme la sienne, une si petite chute ne devrait pas causer trop de dommages, mais connaissant sa chance personnelle, Loki préfère jouer la sécurité).

Thor se laisse faire. Il est toujours aussi silencieux qu'une pierre, les yeux dans le vide. Il est assez clair que si le corps est bel est bien là, l'esprit, lui, n'est de toute évidence pas tout à fait présent. Comme si Thor était dans une sorte de transe.

« Thor, si tu continues à jouer au zombie et que tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il se passe dans les dix prochaines secondes, je te jure que je t'envoie en Hel, voir si ma fille saura te délier la langue ! »

Loki compte mentalement jusqu'à dix. Lentement. Toujours rien.

« Très bien, tu l'auras voulu ! _Stjarna af uphiminn, kveykva ór nótt eða ór dagr…_ »

« Père m'a convoqué tout à l'heure. »

Loki arrête son incantation et les lumières vertes qui commençaient à tournoyer autour de ses mains s'évanouissent aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparues. Bien. Thor reparle. C'est déjà ça. Le mot ''père'' réveille cependant en Loki une amertume encore mal maîtrisée après toutes ces années.

« Ah. Et… qu'est-ce que le… »

_Vieux sénile, voleur, menteur, tricheur, menteur, menteur, __**menteur**__…_

« … Père de Tout te voulait au beau milieu de la nuit ? Vu ta tête, ça n'a pas dû être un entretien plaisant ? »

Thor refuse obstinément de regarder son frère, mais ça, Loki y est habitué à présent. Et il s'en fiche presque. Bientôt, lui et Thor pourront marcher et discuter librement, loin de cet antre glacé et tout ça ne sera rien de plus qu'une histoire à raconter les soirs de veillées. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que Thor continue son récit, qu'il lui dise ce qu'il se passe et qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il peut faire pour l'aider.

_Plus tôt Monsieur Tonnerre sera parti, plus vite tu pourras retourner à tes études._

« Thor. »

Thor déglutit.

« Nous… nous avons discuté de mon prochain… anniversaire… »

Il y a un moment de silence. Un long moment. Le temps pour Loki d'analyser la situation et d'être sûr qu'il a bien entendu (ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il imagine des mots). Mais apparemment, il a bien entendu. Alors il frappe Thor dans l'épaule de toutes ses forces.

« Imbécile ! Tu m'as fait peur espèce d'idiot ! Toi et ton air de poisson tout juste sorti de la rivière ! J'ai cru qu'il y avait eu un décès ou qu'Asgard entrait en guerre contre un autre Royaume ou que le Ragnarök avait finalement débuté ! Mais non ! Non, c'était juste au sujet de ton anniversaire ! Crétin ! Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Odin t'avais offert un marteau en guise d'arme ? Tête d'enclume !»

Et il frappe à nouveau, juste pour le principe, avant de se diriger vers sa bibliothèque. Il fait semblant de chercher un livre pour se redonner un peu de contenance et se calmer un peu. Lorsque sa colère est suffisamment retombée pour qu'il ne pense plus à étrangler son crétin de frère, il demande :

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans un état pareil ? Pas de tête de mouton au miel prévu au menu ? Non attends. J'ai trouvé. Le Royaume est en pénurie de bière, c'est ça ? Oh ça c'est une tragédie !»

« Je vais être couronné Roi, Loki. »

Le tonnerre explose à nouveau à l'extérieur.

Thor se sent l'être le plus misérable de l'Univers tout entier. Leur Père leur avait toujours dit que même s'il n'y a avait qu'un seul trône, tous deux étaient fais pour gouverner, qu'ils méritaient tous les deux ce trône autant l'un que l'autre. Thor l'a cru, au début. Mais au fil des ans, lorsqu'un Conseil ou des négociations avec des délégations des autres Mondes avait lieu, c'est vers Loki qu'Odin se tournait de plus en plus. Chaque fois que lui, Thor, y assistait, un conflit plus ou moins majeur en résultait presque systématiquement.

''Un Roi avisé s'abstint de déclencher une guerre, mais il doit toujours y être préparé'' disait Odin. Loki avait toujours un plan pour parer à n'importe quelle situation quand Thor cherchait le combat avant tout. Loki parvenait toujours à résoudre les problèmes diplomatiques que Thor provoquait avec son empressement devenu légendaire. Ah, oui, lorsque le combat est inévitable, c'est lui qu'on vient chercher en premier, vers lui qu'on se tourne pour obtenir la victoire. Comme tous les autres soldats du Royaume.

Loki était celui qui aurait dû monter sur le trône. Mais il ne pourra jamais et c'est de sa faute. Et maintenant, après lui avoir dérobé sa liberté, Thor vient lui ravir son Destin. Ça s'appelle un coup d'état. Habituellement, c'est punit. Pas récompensé.

« Oh. Alors c'est pour ça toute cette comédie ? Cet air totalement dévasté ? Hum… c'est un peu mieux que la pénurie de bière. »

Quand la voix de Loki résonne dans la pièce, elle prend Thor totalement par surprise tant elle ne diffère en rien de celle des autres jours. Celle des discussions sans intérêt. Et quand Thor relève la tête et ose finalement regarder son frère, son visage ne montre aucune colère ou trahison, ni même d'amère résignation.

« Franchement, Thor, si tu te mets dans des états pareils pour ce genre de banalités, tu risques de t'abîmer la santé à la longue. »

Loki rit avant d'ajouter :

« Tu serais le Souverain le plus éphémère de toute l'histoire d'Asgard ! »

Thor fixe Loki comme s'il se transformait en quelque chose de tout à fait grotesque. Loki ne peut pas s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers son miroir, juste pour vérifier que sa métamorphose est toujours bien active avant de reporter son attention sur Thor.

« Quoi encore ? »

Thor ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois avant que finalement les mots ne sortent.

« Tu… Je pensais que tu serais furieux ? »

Loki penche la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

_Moi aussi._

« Furieux ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… parce que je vais devenir Roi. »

_Et pas toi._

« Et alors ? »

_Ça aurait dû être toi._

Thor baisse à nouveau les yeux, honteux.

« Ça aurait dû… être toi. »

Après un temps, Thor continue.

« Tu aurais dû être le prochain Roi, frère. Toi tu… tu sais comment utiliser les mots. Tu es sage et avisé. Tu sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur tout et tu ne laisse jamais personne te duper. Alors que moi… » Thor ouvre ses mains et les place devant ses yeux. « Moi je suis un idiot. Et tu ne peux pas dire le contraire, tu es le premier à le dire ! Le Royaume ne tiendra pas un siècle avec moi sur le Trône. »

Thor serre les poings baisse à nouveau la tête. A l'extérieur, la pluie redouble d'intensité. Loki soupire puis vient s'assoir à côté de Thor.

_Il a raison. Il __**est **__stupide ! Il va mener Asgard à sa perte._

« Nous avons un vrai problème alors. Parce que tu es le seul véritable héritier d'Odin. Je ne suis pas son fils, tu te souviens ? Adopté. »

_Volé. Comme tous les autres objets qu'il garde dans sa chambre aux Trésors. Tu es juste gardé dans une pièce différente._

« Tu as raison cependant. Laissé tout seul aux rênes d'Asgard, tu vas faire un malheur. Et pas dans le bon sens du terme. »

Les épaules de Thor s'effondrent un peu plus.

« Mais Asgard résistera bien plus qu'un siècle à ton règne. Car tu ne seras pas seul. »

Thor sursaute et lève les yeux vers son frère. Loki éclate de rire.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'Odin allait tirer sa révérence comme ça ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait tomber raide mort à la minute où il t'aura nommé Roi d'Asgard ! »

_Quel dommage…_

« Il sera là pour t'épauler. Quel chance tu as. »

_Ça aurait dû être toi._

« Et puis, tu auras des conseillers, des ministres… Frigga. »

_Immonde traitresse._

« Eux aussi t'aideront. C'est un peu ce à quoi ils servent d'ailleurs. »

_Tous des menteurs ! Des menteurs doublés d'incapables ! Tous réunis n'ont même pas le dixième de ton génie !_

« Et au pire, si tu as besoin de conseils, tu pourras toujours venir me voir, moi. »

_Il va devenir Roi._

Loki offre à Thor son plus beau sourire.

_Et toi, le Monstre, que crois-tu qu'ils feront de toi ?_

« Car c'est aussi un peu à ça que je sers, moi aussi. Non ? »

_Quand Thor n'aura plus besoin de toi ? Que crois-tu qu'ils feront de toi ?_

Loki relève sa manche droite, révélant la cicatrice qui remonte un peu au-dessus du coude, avant de faire de même avec le poignet droit de Thor.

_Je vais te dire. Quand Thor n'aura plus besoin de toi, il t'oubliera, comme tout le reste d'Asgard t'a oublié. Tu resteras là, enfermé seul dans ta cage comme un animal de foire, pendant que lui, le Fils Doré, sera adulé de tous._

« Parce que nous sommes frères, tu te rappelles ? »

_Et puis, un jour, Odin jugera lui aussi que Thor n'aura plus besoin de tes conseils. Et il mettra fin au sort de confinement. _

Thor contemple tour à tour les deux cicatrices, puis son frère. Il voit toujours le masque de chairs et ses yeux sont définitivement trop verts, mais ils n'ont jamais été plus sincères.

Si Loki s'attendait à l'étreinte, l'intensité le prend par surprise. Il la rend cependant bien volontiers, traçant lentement des cercles apaisants dans le dos de Thor pour le calmer ses sanglots. Oh Nornes… La chaleur de ces bras lui ont manqué.

« Tu feras un bon Roi, Thor. Le meilleur de tous les temps. »

_Tu comprends à présent ? Odin ne se contente pas de nommer Thor Roi à ta place._

« Merci Loki. » murmure Thor « Merci, mon frère. »

_Il te condamne à Mort._

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, une servante trébuche sur quelque chose et renverse le panier de linge qu'elle venait tout juste de laver à la rivière. En maugréant, elle se baisse pour ramasser les étoffes souillées de boue mais, dans ses gestes d'humeur, sa main heurte l'objet qui l'a déséquilibrée. Sa main revient recouverte d'une substance brunâtre et poisseuse. Lorsqu'elle réalise ce que c'est et qu'elle découvre sa provenance, elle hurle d'effroi et s'enfuit, oubliant son linge dans la boue.

Au sol gît le cadavre en décomposition d'un oiseau. Une pie.

Les ailes arrachées. Décapitée et éviscérée.

* * *

**Et voilà. Comme on dit, c'est le début de la fin. RIP Madame la pie. Tes souffrances ne seront pas vaines, promis. Je suis sure que ça a fait beaucoup de bien à Loki. Il a besoin d'évacuer un peu de stress. Mais ce n'était pas contre toi, hein ? (ou peut être un peu finalement…) Au passage, je tiens à signaler que je n'ai rien contre les pies et que je suis absolument contre la torture animale. -_-;**

**L'invocation que Loki emploie à un moment donné existe réellement. Je ne le savais pas, mais la Nécromancie est apparemment une science très sérieuse, qui aurait de nombreux adeptes. Celle-ci est l'extrait d'une des invocations qui permettrait de renvoyer les morts dans l'au-delà. En entier, ça donne « Astres célestes, Lumières du jour et de la nuit, que l'âme injustement prisonnière ici par votre force soit libérée. Telle est la requête qui en cette heure vous est adressée. » J'ai utilisé un logiciel pour la traduire en vieux norrois (si, ça existe comme langue). J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, mais de là à dire que la traduction est exacte… S'il y a des adeptes du vieux norrois, leur aide et corrections seraient plus que bienvenue…**

**Sinon, voilà un autre masque qui se met en place (peut être l'un des pires de tous d'ailleurs, la duplicité), et Loki ne va probablement pas tarder à passer en mode rébellion (Thor, prends garde hein ? Il est gentil Loki, mais quand on commence à attendre des Voix dans sa tête, c'est jamais très bon…).**

**En parlant de Voix, ceux qui lisent également Echec et Mat auront reconnu notre amie (amie ?) la Voix qui s'exprime en italiques et qui a tendance à avoir une mauvaise influence sur Loki. Un petit clin d'œil que je trouvais rigolo (c'est drôle hein ? Non ? Ah, bon d'accord…)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre cous à plu ! ^o^**

**A très bientôt tout le monde !**


End file.
